Three Kings of Evil
by Artzilla406
Summary: light and darkness, a very delict balance between the multiverse, but when the light side grow bigger then the other, darkness must balance it out when three buddyfighters who hold "evil" decks be heroes.
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING! Beat belongs to me, Chris belongs to Subterra59 and Bob is both of ours.**

 **Co-writer: Subterra59**

 _Light and darkness, a very delicate balance in the uni- no, for all multiverses, without darkness it'll be meaningless, without light, it will be destruction without limits, but there is no such thing as pure light and pure dark, there will be an opposite of these two factions, come with us, and see what the darkness of justice has to offer._

" _Out of all the introductions, this had to be the most cliche out of every universe we narrate."_

" _Oh shut it blackhole for brains, I like to see you try."_

" _Would you two stop bickering for once?"_

"" _No!""_

" _Oh who am I kidding."_

-0-0-0-

In the streets of america there are three boys who are knugging at each other, the large one is peach skin, a muscular build, has black hair with a white strip, blue eyes, wearing a red t-shirt under a jacket,blue cargo pants and black shoes, this is Beat Tanaka, the middle one is average height, tanned skin, green eyes, wild hair, wearing a black t-shirt with a lighting picture on the middle, and green baggy cargo pants, this guy is Bob Nakamura, and the...aham small one has brown hair, brown eyes, wears a blue t-shirt, white pants and black shoes. This is Chris or Christian Davis. (I AM NOT SHORT!) Whatever. Anyway these three knuckleheads are arguing on who's the better buddy monster in buddyfight…. again.

"I'm telling you, Azi Dahaka is awesome! Can't you two see the three heads and one large mouth on his body." Beat said as he nudging Bob with his elbow.

"Please! Yamigedo can devour that large piece of meat in a second!" Bob pushes Beat.

"Amateurs." Chris hops forward to be ahead and walks backwards. "Vanity Demonic Dragon is way better than two of your pint size monsters."

"Can your monster decimate your opponent's field of monsters items and life?"

"Or zap your life with anything you play with just one card?"

"No but I can send a monster from your field to your drop zone in a snap of a finger along with a powerhousing second deck."

"Oh big deal, my deck can overcome that tacktick." Beat said as he ruffles Chris's hair. "You only like the dimensional dragon he's compensated for special conditions."

"Look whos talking dragon boy!"

"Both of you are way off, the hundred demons can use the omni lords!"

"..."

"..."

"I can't argue with that logic."

"What about the Inverse?"

"That too!" Bob added to what Chris said.

"We can't argue with someone with literally over a hundred card deck."

"Oh yeah? Then how about you can ride on another flag on top of your current one?"

"Dude, I'm right here." Chris raises his hand.

"I meant having three flags, not two." Beat bottled

Bob shakes his head. "Beat we explained this, you can only use one Dragon Ein's flag, as Dragon Zwei is flipped over with Dragon Drei."

"Nevertheless, I have more flags then the two of you!" Beat proudly said as he points to the sky.

"Good luck with that."

"Oh I'm so scared of a overgrown pill bug."

But as the three boys took another step, their world had literally turned black as they float in the endless space.

"What the?!" they said in unisent.

"ILLOGICAL ALERT! ILLOGICAL ALERT!" Chris flails his arms to try to level himself while being upside down.

"Forget logic," Beat said as he floats around. "THIS IS AWESOME!"

"Guys," Bob points down. "Is that the ground?"

"..."

"..."

"Oh I wish you haven't said that Bobby." Beat said as he crossed his arms.

"If that's the ground." Chris pointed _downward_ in his topsytervy position. "And we're floating… then we're in…" soon the three caballeros appeared in the blue skies above the clouds. "Uh...oh…"

"Welp… We had a good run." Beat said as they start to fall. "YEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"THIS ISN'T PEARL HARBOR YOU LIZARD BRAIN GALLUTE!"

"I TOOK SKYDIVING WITH MY COUSINS!" Beat shouted to Bob.

"I HATE FALLING!"

"I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIE!" Chris wails as he flaps his arms to be like a bird. "I'M GONNA THROW UP FIRST AND THEN I'M GONNA DIE!"

"IF I HAVE A COWBOY HAT, THIS WOULD BE MORE AWESOME!" Beat shouts as he pretends to ride something and has a cowboy hat. "YYEEEEEEEHHHHHAAAAA! WOAH HAHAHAOW!"

"I REGRET NOTHING!" Bob shouted as he prepared for his doom.

The three boys are falling 500 feet in the air, the boys backpacks start to glow purple light like crazy.

"What the Hex?!" the boys said in unison again, then they notice they are not saying what they are going to say. "What the?" Soon a black light shines around the boys as they were separated into three different directions.

-0-0-with bob-0-0-

Bob landed in the middle of what looks like the north pole, he is walking up as he hears voices around.

"He's here, he's finally here!" a voice was heard as bob start to blink.

"The boss is here!"

"He's waking up, everyone stand clear!" another voice spoke as the middle brother gets up, he rub his eyes to clear then just to see…. About a hundred monsters surrounding him.

"What the hex?!" Bob is now freaked out to see this many monsters.

Then one of them walked to the tanned boy, the monster a walking skeleton wearing black and skeleton armor, has a black crown on top of his head, blue flowing yes and has a purple cape, he bows to Bob in respect. "Greetings my lordship, it has been too long."

"Wait, your first knight of the apocalypse, Gratos." Bob said as he recognized the monster right in front of him. "And lordship?"

"But of course, we have been waiting for you to finally come." Gratos said as he raised his head to look at Bob. "you will be our salvation."

"Okay, as much this is very overwhelming, i need to find my friends."

"Allow me." the skeleton knight snaps his fingers as a white ghostly horse walks to them as Gratos mounts on. "Hop on my ride if you want to live!" his tone is nearly as identical as Arnold Schwarzenegger to be either serious or funny.

Bob hops onto the horse as the demons turn to cards and went back to his backpack, before gratos made his horse move, he felt something within the frosty cold winds. "Whos there!"

Pop out of behind a snow pile is a girl has blue skin, white hair and blue eyes, and wearing blue goggles, a blue and white fur jacket, blue gloves and blue pants. "Whoa whoa! Easy sir."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jackie Frost." Jackie introduce herself. "Say, is that your buddy?" she points to Gratos.

Bob shake his head. "No, i do have a buddy, oh, my name is Bob nakamura."

"Oh, nice to meet you bob, whos your buddy though?" just when he was about to answer, there is a ruffle inside his backpack, it unzipped and popped out a little dark blob with seven eyes and a light gray bottom. "Oh look at him, is he your buddy?"

Bob turn his head around to see the little gray blob. "Why yes he is," he then pull the blob out as it giggled like a child. "This is my buddy, Great Field, Yamigedo."

"Wait, did you say yamigedo?" bob nodded as Jackie tilts her head. "How can this wittle guy by him, he is so cute."

"He is, isn't he? So jackie, do you know where i am?"

"Yep, your at the northlands."

This has made bob shiver now feeling the cold. "N-n-now I know where am I."

"Are you okay my lord?" Grados said seeing his master shivering from the cold.

"N-n-not exactly." then a card came out of his backpack, a mini tornado erupted from the card as the wind dies down to reveal a large red dragon with yellow eyes and has flames coming out from his head and arms. "I-i-ignnial?"

"You feel cold my lord, let me warm you up." the large red dragon puff up a small flame to keep bob warm.

"Ah, thanks." Bob then turns Gratos. "Gratos, can you take me to my friends?"

Gratos nodded and turn to Jackie. "Would you like to come with?"

"Sure, just I need to bring my brother along." jackie said as she takes a deep breath. "NORTHWIND! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" her voice echoed as a male version of Jackie comes in, he is shortish to Jackie, has blue skin like her, blue eyes, same white hair but wears a blue jacket, light blue pants and indago boots. "This is my twin brother, Northwind Frost."

"Yo!" northwind said as a small monster that looks like a jester and has ice claw hands. "And this is my funniest buddy ever. Ice blade joker."

" _Ice_ to meet you!" Joker punned as Northwind laughed his but off. "Well let's get _frosty_ and go!" northwind laughed more as Jackie and Bob sweatdrop.

"Well let's go then." bob hops on Gratos's horse again as the frost twins hop onto the red dragon.

"Follow us." Gratos said as he made his horse run on the air and the dragon is following them.

-0-0-with beat-0-0-

Beat is now asleep after shouting his lungs out, he is now in a forest and being held by a large purple dragon with three heads, has lots of horns, a large face on his chest with a open mouth on his gut, large wings and red eyes. " _So, this is the king of dragons? Interesting."_ the large purple dragon said as a human wearing thief like clothes that has a top hat, light armor, blue eyes, a red and purple vet with a flower on it over a dress shirt, purple pants and a cape, he is holding a sword and a purple winged dragon he is riding on.

"Are you sure this guy is the king of dragons?"

" _He is, I can feel his power."_ he said as the dragon spotted Beat start to shift.

"Hey, he's waking up!" the boy said as he hops off from his dragon and landed onto the purple dragon.

Beat start to wake up and stretch and crack his neck. "Man, that was awesome, huh, how am i a-" then he felt something… skaly, he look down to see a giant purple hand, he slowly turn up to see the… "AZI DAHAKA!"

"Huh, this guy knows you."

Beat turn to see the kid on the now identified Azi dahaka. "Dragon knight, Cagliostro? Where am i?"

Cagliostro smiled as he jumped from the dragons shoulder and near Beat. "Your in another world, well, what left of it."

Beat raised an eyebrow being more confused. "What do you mean?"

"let me explain it to you three, in this world, the heroes always wins," he explains and gestures the ruins and the vast wastelands. "This place used to be beautiful, a perfect balance, even a little change of the script would not wither a flower… however." he said and looks down in despair. "One boy thought all evil is deemed… corruptive and the actions began to be… drastic."

"How drastic?"

"There has been an change of in the light and darkness, this place has all good and dangerously low bad, if this keeps up, there won't be anything left." Azi Dahaka explains. "He is called the Tyrant, an extremists who will eradicate anything unfit, he does not see good or evil, only 'purity'.

"In other words, everything?" Beat puts two and two together. "That doesn't make any sense, methodically psychology states there will always be the good, the bad and the ugly." he explains with a lecture. "Everything has a side of a coin, no matter what..." he slaps himself in the face as he groans. "Now I'm starting to sound like Chris

"Tell that to the tyrant, and it gets worse." the dragon knight boy said to his Buddy master. "The guy is bashing anything he deems evil, and I don't mean villains in general, if he keeps this up, he'll expand his reach to a different world."

Beat start to think, then turns to Cagliostro. "So what do we do now?"

Cagliostro clapped his hands. "Well, first things first, we need to find your friends."

"Yeah, but i don't know where they are."

" _Don't worry, we'll find them."_ the darkness dragon world monster nods. " _In order to face the Tyrant, you must be the evil and stop him. Or the entire universe will fall into pure order, lack of happiness, lack of freedom, no balance resources. Until it will wither and die in the natural order and cease to exist."_

Beat start to make a fist and start to get angry. "There is one thing that i won't let, is to let someone like that hurt my family, I'M IN! Now where do we go next?

Cagliostro hop onto his dragon and turn to the outlander. "Alright, let's get to high grounds to even find a hint of them. Plus this place is a hotspot for Buddy Monsters."

"Cool, but I thought it was an Earth card game made in Japan?" Beat tilts head.

"Where did you think came up with this? A shooting star?" That made the boys faced in surprised as the dragon knight's dragon start to fly up. "Now come on! The worlds are not going to save themselves!"

Azi Dahaka with Beat in his claw flew up and follow Cagliostro. As they are high in the sky, light has blinded Beats eyes as he coverse them. "Ah."

"My lord, welcome to Ever After!" as Beats eyes start to adjust to the light, the dragon knight waved his hand to show the vast land of magic and wonder.

"Oh… my... " Beat is now astounded to see the land as it brings a bright smile in his face.

"I'm glad you like it, but this is where we have to stop the tyrant here!" Cagliostro said as he looks back at the outlander. "If we don't, say goodbye to anything you know about your world."

"LIKE HEX I'LL LET THAT HAPPEN!" Beat shouted in rage… as he jump off of Azi Dahaka's hand. "GERONIMO!"

" _Did he just…"_

Cagliostro start to smiled widely more. "I'm starting to like this guy!" then the two dragons flew down to where Beat is falling.

-0-0-

The outlander is still falling out of the sky, as he is plumening to his doom, another card came out of the bag, the card start to shine as a large dragon start to form, the dragon has a body as legs, the upper body is red and gray chest, has an sword as an arm, sharp blades as a claw and wings on its shoulder. The large dragon manage to make Beat landed on his lower body. "WOAH! That was a rush!" he then notice the dragon he is currently riding. "Hey, your Emperor dragon, Gael Khan, thanks."

"Don't mention it kid." the dragon from Danger world said as he flew down to ground levels as Beat hops off. "To think that a fool like you is the king of dragons."

"You too?"

"Every dragon attribute monster in your deck knows." Gael Khan points his claw to his backpack.

Beat took off his back pack and digs into it and pull out his dragon ein deck. "I see, so tell me Gael Khan, what does my 'kingdom' do exactly?"

"I have to keep that a secret for now, until the time is right," the danger world dragon hears a ruffle as he jumps in front of Beat and ready himself for battle. "WHO'S THERE?!"

"Whoa whoa! Innocent bystander!" a female voice spoke from the bush, coming out is a girl with light purple hair wearing a light purple and black dress, she raises her hands up to show she means no harm. "I'm not here to fight."

"Easy Gael Khan," Beat pats the dragons...er….back and walks to the girl. "Sorry about that, um who are you?"

"Oh, Kitty Cheshire,"the now named Kitty said as she acts cutely, "and you?"

"Beat Tanaka," he hold out his hand for a handshake. "Nice to meet you."

She shakes his hand keeping her smile. "And to you too. So… is that your buddy?"

"Gael Khan? No, but I do buddyfight."

"Really?" Kitty them make a sly smile as she raised her eyebrow. "You interested in a friendly round of buddyfight?"

The outlander make a sly smile of his own as he walks closer to her. "Hmm, sounds exciting," then they are close keeping there sly smiles. "You ready?"

Kitty purrs in delight seeing Beat is really into buddyfight as she start to play on his chest. "Oh i'm always ready for some… chaos." she then giggles.

Then they hear a ruffle near the bushes, they turn as Azi Dahaka and Cagliastro flew down to protect Beat and his new friend. "Whoa!" the cat themed girl shouted as she is in awe of the sight of the three headed dragon. "Is that your buddy?"

"Yep," the outlander said as he turn to Cagliastro. "What's going on?"

"We got company." the dragon knight ready his blade as his dragon is ready for combat.

Coming out of the bushes there come out a boy with blond hair white shiny teeth, blue eyes, wearing a crown and a jock outfit. "Apple! Where are you?" the boy shouted out to find who ever this girl is, but only to look up and see the large menacing dragon. "Great Ancestor of Charming the First!" he pulls out a familiar golden sword and drew the very sharp blade. "Halt you foul beast of evil! For I shall slay you all!"

"Daring?" Kitty said as she recognized the person who is shouting.

-0-0-0-

"Hey Raven." A long Blonde haired girl in a dress/modern outfit with blue eyes walks up to her antagonists friend as next to her is a small blue and white dragon floated next to her as it is similar of a hedgehog and the size of a plush bear. Her friend before her has multicolor purple/lavender hair along with dark purple eyes and an outfit similar to dragons, black feathers and leather.

"Hey Apple, how are you?" she said with a smile. After many months of constant battling with one another in Buddyfighting and the shear argument between Rebel and Royals, they decided to call a short truce after a spelltacular honorable battle which called in a draw. Besides her is a small black dragon with large curved horns and a cape.

"Oh Ever great," she responded as the two shook hands in great respect. "Have you seen Daring?" she asked looking around. "I tried calling him but he isn't picking up?"

"No," Raven said as she taps her chin. "He would of found you right here."

"I'm surprised we didn't see him with those ridiculous teeth of his?" The hedgehog dragon said, cringing as he remembers being blinded by the very boy. "Once I see him again, he'll get dragon soot on those teeth of his!"

The smaller black dragon's body charged with electricity. "Not if I shock his teeth to form cavities." but he was interrupted when his buddy picked him up, making him cease his electrical surge and calms down.

Raven and Apple have to watch over there buddy's tempers ever since they met one another. "So Apple, hows Darling been doing?"

"She's been great." then she look out to the forest and her eyes start to widen. "W-w-wha-?"

"What is it?" Raven said as Apple points to the forest, only to see a large monster in the area. "What in the name of the ancestors?!"

-0-0-0-

"HAVE AT THEE FOUL BEAST!" Daring raises his broadsword, only to see the shortest of the newly arrived teen as Azi Dahaka just catches the sword with his fingers.

"Back away from me and my buddy, boy." he said and flicks the very attacker away like he is nothing but a bug.

The Blond Prince was smacked into a tree similar to a bug on a windshield, but for some reason he is tougher than what he appears and gets up. Daring points his sword at Beat and the large dark dragon. "Silence! You and that slob are not welcome here!"

"Oye." Beat start to crack his knuckles and getting angrier. "I'm sorry but what did you JUST CALL ME!?"

Azi Dahaka, the great and powerful prideful dragon growls from being insulted.

"Daring!" Kitty shouted as she walks over to the blond prince. "Would you stop with the yelling!?"

"Kitty, I'm trying to save you from these beasts!"

"Does it look like i need saving?!" Kitty angrily said to Daring as she is now in his face, her hand outstretched to point at outlanders. They did nothing wrong other than look evil like, the dragon did not burn any trees as the human was admiring the sene and crosses his arms. "And if you don't think that, I'll put you in the darkness so deep you won't be able t see that face of yours!"

"Wow," Beat said in awe as he made a little smile. "My kind of gal."

Daring clear his thought as he walk past her. "Nevertheless, these beasts will be slain by me!"

"Oh i like to see you try with that stick of yours." Beat said as he walks to Daring.

Daring start to feel threatened as he walks to the outlander. "Is that a challenge i hear?"

"Unless your too much of a chicken." Beat start to imitate a chicken clucking at the prince.

"Fine then, I challenge you," Daring then pulled out a deck case from his pocket. "To a buddyfight!"

Beat smiled. "Heh heh, very well, time for you get pounded." he then take his jacket, take if off and throws it away, revealing him to be wearing a sleeveless muscle shirt to show his strong arms. Appearance can be fooled as they took the same martial art school in their high school clubs. Boxing, Karate… yes… even Yoga.

-0-0-0- *Flashback* -0-0-0-

" _HEEEEEEEE~EEEEEELP!?"_ Beat shouts in pain and agony as he is… literally in a not with his limbs and body.

Bob and Chris look down at their muscular tall brother, each shaking their head. " _All you had to do is bend down and hold your ankle,"_ the middle heighted brother's hand covered his eyes. " _How can you screw this up?"_

" _I DON'T KNOW!?"_

-0-0-0-

"What the?!" Daring said in shock seeing his body.

Beat then crack his neck as Cagliastro presented to Beat a coregaget that is black and orange. "For you"

"Thank you," the outlander grabs the deck case and insert his deck into it. "You may think i'm all muscle, but i'm one of the best buddy fighters who ever lived."

Azi Dahaka leans down with his claw raising a finger with a whispering tone. " _Uh, you mean just in your city?"_

"Don't ruin this for me." The challenged dragon user whispers back as he turn his attention to the blond boy. "Now, let us buddyfight!"

"Fine then!" The blond haired suppose knight then pull out a deck case himself but the color is yellow and white then pull out a card. "Come forth my buddy!" then the card change to show an elderly man in full mail armor of a knight, riding on a bird/dragon as he held a shield and lance.

"Junior, this better be a training lesson for you." The knight said as he looks up at the three giant malevolent beings. "Hm…"

"El Quixote?" Beat said in a surprising tone. "You have one of the most wisest knights as your buddy?"

"Hm, he's nothing more than just a squire to me." Daring said, only to be hit by his own buddy by a swift kick right up the butt. "My gluteus maximus!"

"JUNIOR!" The old Knight roars out in spite as if he is the mentor along with a swift peck from the bird dragon mount which squawked angrily. "THAT WILL BE FIFTEEN LAPS AROUND THE TRACK AND FIELD!"

"DON'T YOU SULLY THAT KNIGHT!" Beat shouted in anger. "For that, i'm going to demolish you."

"Hm… maybe I should reconsider my profession." The old man known as El Quiote uses his shield hand to pull out a resume, either being serious or comic relief.

Before they could activate their coregadgets, they were interrupted by a voice from above."Wait wait wait wait!" a female voice was heard as a miniature U.F.O appeared as the hood popped open to reveal another teenage girl, but she has yellow golden hair, blue eyes and a blue dress. "Sorry for the wait everyone, Blonde locks of the Ever after buddy announcer club is finally here!"

"Hmm, this world has a Parako?" The tall outlander could not help but grin with excitement. "Nice."

"Today we're having one classic showdown, between Daring charming and his buddy El Quixote…" the blond reporter then turn her attention to the outlander so she blushed a little. "Oh, whos that?" then a tentacle pocked the tranced Blonde to snape her out of it and whisper to her ear. "Oh really? I just been informed that the challenger is Beat tanaka, i don't know who he is exactly but i hope he'll show us his moves, now fighters luminize your decks!"

"In the knight's above fly high with pride, witness the power of the honorable knights! Lumanize!" his core deck case change to a lance with a dragon on the end and he luminized 6 cards. "Charming knights!"

Beat hold his core gauget crossing his arm to his chest. "Unite dragons far and wide, for i'll be the destroyer of all! Lumanize!" his core deck start to morph and cover his arm to become a living dragon head with two more on his right arm and shoulder as the main head opened to let out four cards to luminised. "Wings of Apocalypse!"

"and now lets, BUDDY~~~~FIGHT!"

-0-0-with Chris-0-0-

Chris is waking up as he felt… nothing, he opens his eyes to see he is floating, then he sees a gigantic black skull with red and light green eyes, a cannon on the head, has six red insect legs on his back and crimzon flesh legs with black armor on it. "Oh… my… ancestors…" he pauses for a moment as he process what he had said. "... Why am I talking like this?"

" **Different worlds take different affects kid"** the large skull monster answered for the confused small teen. " **Your way with words has been change to fit in this land."**

"Woah, that explains it." Chris kept his cool, but inside he is jumping around to see the large skull dragon in real life. " _OH MY GOD! IT'S VANITY HUSK DRAGON! STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!"_

" **Heh, shouldn't be surprised kiddo, I am your buddy after all."**

"Oh, um of course." Chris collect himself as he looks up to his buddy. "So Vanity husk dragon, can you tell me where we are?"

" **I thought you would be the smart one out of three of ya."** Vanity Husk Dragon raises the brow of the skull. " **You're in a different world, but we seem to change course during reentry."**

"I see," Chris then turn to the land and look around. "Can you help me find my friends?" His answer was he was floated to be on top of the skull's head, allowing him to sit criss-cross.

" **Hm… I… think I can…?"** The Giant Skull like being raises its skeletal… brows? Trying to think as if it was the hardest exam question he could even think of. " **... I don't know?"** He looks saddened as they reached ground level as for the human Buddy to set his feet on the soil. " **It appears my powers are yet to be awakened?"**

The human Buddy of Vanity Husk Dragon sighs and scratches the back of his head. "Hm… well that's another problem to add in our lis-... eh?" suddenly, he feels the vibrations rumbling below his feet, making him look down and his surroundings. "What the he-?" A large blue dragon bursts from the forest with brute strength, it was covered in golden armor and easily out sizes the skull. "OH HEX!" Chris panics when he sees the dragon charging at him and Vanity.

The Dragon of the different dimension growls and splits the skull in vertical half, opening to reveal and shift into a larger size, making into a large dragon about the size of the charging foe. Vanity's claws grabbed the blue dragons and are locked in combat, both roaring at one another as they test each other with pure brute strength.

" **You SHALL NOT HARM MY BUDDY!"** Vanity Husk Dragon roars out, but his response is a bellowing roar from the blue large dragon as it steps forward to push him back slightly. This causes a near slip of the footing which nearly stepped on the outlander.

"Whoa!" Chris trips but loses his deck box which was attached to his hip… but when his hand touched the very item, it glowed. The human looked up to find a pistol like weapon now gripped in his fingers. "... ok…" The very being sees another foot coming down on him, making him roll to the side to avoid the mass. He got on one knee and takes aim upon his attack. "Let's try this on for si-!"

But before he could pull the trigger, a hand from another individual human rushes to push it aside. "Wait stop!" a girl's voice screamed for the outlander to stop. Soon their eyes met one another… brown eyes? She is beautiful, she has brown hair with a red highlights while it is held back by a yellow rose headband. Her brown eyes are underneath brown square glasses along with golden earings. Chris could see she is wearing a yellow dress with fake fur running the collar lining along with faux fur boot shoes.

"..."

"..."

"...Hi…" Chris broke the silence and lowered his weapon, allowing the girl to be at ease.

"...Hi…" She shy's slightly as the two could not look away from one another with light blushes… but the sounds of the fighting still goes on and turn to the dragons. "ZERBEROS! STOP!" she calls out loudly, allowing the dragons to cease and desist from one another. The massive armored dragon growls with great tension and eyes the skull dimensional being.

Vanity's green eyes turn to the brown haired girl. " **This dragon is your buddy?"**

The girl nods as she walks to her buddy, who looked away. "Zerberos, what did I say about attacking before talking!" To both the outworlders, the dragon growls with a _humph_ and still looks away. "Don't give me that! Do you want to be a card for the next 24 hours?" The massive dragon pauses for a moment, then whimpers and lowers his head to its buddy. The girl walks to it and pets its snout. "Don't apologies to me," she gestures her hand to Vanity. "Apologies to them." The dragon known as Zerberos rises up and growls softly, as it is saying an apology.

" **... Apology accepted…"** Vanity raises its claw to the massive being, both shook… _claws…_ to call a truce.

"Wow?" Chris looks up at Zerberos, confused yet astonished to see such massive Buddy by her side. He turns to her with a puzzling look as he puts the pistol into the deck box, disappearing it into a card. "Who… are you?"

"Oh sorry," the girl said in an embarrassing tone as she hold out her hand. "My name is Rosabella beauty."

"Christian Davis… Call me Chris." He introduces him, wanting the latter name to be used as it is easier to remember.

"Nice to meet you Chris," Rosabella smiled at the outlander. "I'm sorry for what my buddy did today, he's very protective to the life here in the forest." she gestures for both the outlanders to see Zerberos purring as it is holding a small pack of rabbits in his massive claws, allowing them to leave from his gentle fingers and into the forest. "Mostly me, he just saw you two having such dark and evil energy around you."

"Really? I don't feel evil."

" **Hey, there's a difference between dark and evil!"** Vanity shouts as if offended. " **Dark is just an energy source, Evil are lunatic beings with no sense of morality!"**

"Sorry." Rosabella apologizes with a slight cringe of being scolded.

The human jabs his shoulder upon the dragon's foot, making the dimension being look down on him. "Van, be nice." Chris nicknames the great Vanity Husk Dragon. "Sorry, we're new here."

The brown hair girl sparked an idea. "Oh, well then how about i show you around here?" but something began to beep loudly in her skirt, revealing to be a pocket and a smartphone device in shape of a mirror. "Huh? A Buddyfight notification from Blondie?"

"Who's Blondie?" Chris rises his brow as his Buddy transforms back into his compacted skull form.

"She's a friend of mine, would you like to watch?"

"Sure." Chris said as Rosabella press a button to show the buddyfight is starting with a blond male and… "Beat?!"

-0-0-0- With Bob -0-0-0-

As the two ice locals, the hundred demon monsters and the outlander human have reach the forest area a buzz from Jackie as she pull her phone like device. "Hey guys, a buddyfight is starting!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, we need somewhere to rest our buts." Northwind said as he rubs his but.

"Right." Bob said as he look around to find a stop to rest. "Gratos, can you land your horse around the forest?"

"Of course my lord, hya!" the skeleton knights horse and the red dragon flew down to land on the nearby cliff so the frost twins hop off to sit on a rock and start watching the buddyfight. "So who's facing who?" Bob has taken a look to see Beat holding a core gadget. "Beat? Beat is buddy fighting someone?"

"You know him?" northwind said turning his head to the middle outlander.

"Yep." he continue to watch the fight as it's about to start. "And from the look on his face, he's going to demolish someone."

"How so?" Jackie said not letting her eyes out.

Bob sit next to the blue skinned girl. "You'll see."

-0-0-0-back at the fight-0-0-0-

""TIME TO RAISE THE FLAG!""

"I fight for dragon world!" Daring proudly said as he raise his corega get high with pride.

Beats flag is showing a red orange three headed dragon with magic circles in the background. "Dragon Ein!"

"I'm at a lost! What is that flag?" Blonde announced the new flag being shown.

"I'll explain," Beat start to explain as he points up to his flag. "With this flag i can use cards with "dragon" in it's attribute, it limits me with 4 cards but i have 12 life to make up for it."

"No matter, it's my move! Draw, charge and draw!" Daring drawed the seventh card after charging the other. "I call to the center, dragon knights Alexander!" then he throw the card to the center as a gray dragon with gold armor appeared and riding on its back is a human who is a gladiator. "Attack the fighter!"

Alexander charges in with his blade in hand as he slashes 3 damage to Beat, but he is not phased one bit. "Gardeos breaker!"

 **END OF MOVE**

Beat: Life: 9. Hand 4, Gauge 2.

Daring: life 10, cards 6, gauge 3.

 **YOUR MOVE!**

-0-0-0-

"Wow Raven." Apple looked in awe. "I've seen flags with special abilities like yours, but none like that?"

"It's a whole new playing field now." Raven said with a smile, a new adventure is awaiting for them. "Mine allows me have seven cards and leven life, but it decreases my gauge." she looks back at the screen and continues watching. "His' limits his hand to four but raises his health to twelve, let's watch more to find out."

-0-0-0-

Beat then draw a card from within the dragon's mouth. "Draw, charge and draw," he charges a card and draw another one. "I cast, dragon emperor legend." then one gauge is added to his added to his gauge to make it 4, then a card is added to his hand making it 5 and his life becomes 10.

-0-0-0-

"Isn't that?" Said a green hood teen looking at his rocker cousin.

"Yeah, that's from Ancient World." This is Sparrow Hood, son of Robin Hood and a rebel who rocks the world with his very own. "He said his Flag has the ability to use cards upon the name of the dragon attribute, it's all fair game."

"...I'm surprised you're not rocking out on this?"

"Dude, there's a time and place." The punk rocker said and looks back at the streaming. "This is just getting good."

-0-0-0-

"Next i cast, divine dragon creation!" his life becomes 8 and two more cards appear in his hand, next he pull out another card from hand. "Let's give them a show, I cast the set spell, Dragon Throne." the card turn into a large throne that has an Aki Dahaka themed behind Beat for him to sit down. "Oh, um, why not." he then sits down on the chair surprised that the very piece of furniture is comfortable.

"A chair?" Daring smirks as he waves his hand. "What can a silly piece of furniture do?"

Beat smirks as he crossed his leg. "Oh you foolish boy, this spell grants me an additional size limiter by 1, so i can call up to size 4, but this card can only be used while i have dragon ein as a flag."

"Whoa!" Kitty is now more intrigued and smirked more to look forward to fighting him.

"That's not the only thing you should worry about, none of the spells in my field can't be destroyed nor return to the hand. i call." he pull out two cards in hand. "To the right Thunder Knights Halberd Dragon, and to the left Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker dragon." then two red dragons appear on the left and right, but the left has yellow hair, silver and purple armor with lightning designs on it and holding a large drill, and of the right red dragon has armor as well but he is holding a spear and a shield.

"What?! He can call size 2 monsters at the same time?!" Daring shouted in disbelief as he just stood there and terror as he see Beat just sitting on his throne.

"Like i just said, i'm going to demailsh you, for sullying a knight I look up to." Beat said as he gives a dark dagger look.

-0-0-0-

"Whoa!" said the girl with white and black hair, wearing a ballerina dress and shoes. "Did he just call up to two size 2 monsters? And they are from dragon world."

"I think we are going to see what is more about this Dragon Ein flag." said another ballerina, only she is dressed in light yellow/orange as well her hair is brown.

"No matter," the black and white haired girl start to pronounce herself. "I will easily defeat him in no time."

"Um, Duchess, you better keep watching." Justine dancer is her name as she and Duchess continue to watch the match.

-0-0-0-

"Drum bunker dragon, attack the center with honor." Beat ordered the dragon as he nodded drum activated his drill and charge at Alexander as he destroyed him.

"For sparta!" Alexander shouted as he destroyed.

Beat then smirks even more."Penetrate!" Drum then deal some damage to Daring as his life becomes 8. "Now Halberd, attack the fighter!" Halberd charges in and swings his bladed spear at Daring.

"Like i let you, i cast dragonic thunder!" he paid one gauge to destroy halberd.

 **END OF MOVE.**

Beat: life 8, hand 3, gauge 3

Daring: life 6, hand 6, gauge 2

 **YOUR MOVE.**

"How dare you! Draw, i'll show you no mercy agents me, charge and draw!" he charges his gauge as he is now at 3. "I cast, dragonic charge!" he now has 4 cards in the gauge. "Now i call to the left, dragon knight, Hartman!" then a fighter jet themed dragon appeared and a human is in the cockpit. "Then i call to the right, dragon knight, hannibal!" then a blue dragon with silver armor with a knight with golden armor appear on the right. "Now i equip! Twin dragonblades dragoanthum!" then then payed 2 gauge to make it 3 again as two swords appeared in hand.

"Come at me boy," Beat tainted as he gives a 'come at me bro' finger. "Lets see how strong you are to be worthy of the dragon knight's name. Drum, move to the center." the thunder knight jumped to the center blocking Daring's path.

"Hartman, attack the center."

"YES SIR!" the man saluted as the fighter jet-themed dragon takes off as he flies too Drum bunker dragon. "Take this!" he fired missiles at the dragon, destroying it.

"Now Hannibal attack the fighter!" she nodded as her dragon flies at Beat and drawing her sword to attack dealing him 2 damage. "Now my turn!" Daring start to charges in with his dragoanthom as he deals 1 damage. "Double attack!"

"I cast, black dragon shield!" then a purple dragon appeared restoring his life by 1.

 **END OF MOVE!**

Beat: life 6, hand 2, gauge 4

Daring: life 6, hand 3, gauge 1

 **YOUR MOVE!**

"Good effort, but not enough, draw," he digs into the dragon's mouth and drew out a card, "charge and draw," he took a card from his hand and draw another card. "Hmm, so many choices, I know, I'll wait for another round, by casting both dragon emperor legend and divine dragon creation." then one card is added to his gauge, he draw one card and gain 1 life but his life goes down to 5 and draw two more cards. "Now i call to the center, dragon knight Cagliastro." then Cagliastro appeared in the center.

"I'm ready to serve! My ability lord Beat."

Beat drawn another card as he smiled. "Now i cast, drago genios."

"Whoa, our challenger is just adding a number of cards to his hand," Blondie said as beat drew 2 more cards. "What kind of plan is he cookin?"

"Now i call to the right, Clash Dragon, Gaelcorga, then to the left, Death Dragon, Deathgaze Dragon." then two more dragons appeared on the field, on the right is a magenta skin, no wings but has wing arms, large muscles and some spikes, on the left, is a big serpon like iron dragon with scythes for arms and red eyes.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Blonde shouted as she is flying around the fighters. "He pulled out three monsters from different worlds! And they're working together!"

"Not a chance i move hartman to the center!" Daring shouted as the jet dragon floun to the center position.

But that only made Beat smile more. "Oh what a fool you really are, Deathgaze, destroy the center."

"At last," he charges in and start hacking and slashing the dragon knight, as he was destroyed he turn into a spirit ball. "The worth of a soul cannot be denied, Spectral strike!" the spirit ball hits Daring dealing him 2 damage.

"GAH!" Daring fly off and hit the ground. "What the?! How did i get hit?"

Deathgaze got in front of the fallen prince. "My ability you excuse for a knight, when i destroy your monster, i'm allowed to deal you 2 damage."

"Continue the onslaught! Cagliastro, attack the fighter!"

"With pleasure!" Cagliostro's dragon flew at Daring. "Prepare to face agents a real dragon knight!"

"I cast! Dragon breath!" Daring's card shoot out a fireball at the dragon knight destroying it.

"Not done, Gaelcorga, attack!" the dragon from danger world charged in.

"I cast, blue dragon shield!" then a shield with a blue dragon on it, blocking the attack as the effects move the top card of the deck to the gauge.

 **END OF MOVE!**

Beat: life 5, hand 4, gauge 4

Daring: life 4, hand 1, gauge 1

 **YOUR MOVE!**

-0-0-0-

In the castleteria there are lots of buddy monsters and buddy fighters watching the spelltacular fight, among the crowd there are two girls who are watching the fight, one of them is wearing a red hood and the other has platinum hair. "Your brother is at it again."

"Sigh, yeah." this is Darling charming, Darings little sister, and next to her is Cerise hood. "Honestly, can't he just think for one second?

"Well he is fighting someone who can give him a spanking." Cerise said as she and Darling are watching the buddyfight.

-0-0-0-

"Draw, charge and draw! That's it, no more Mr. Charming, I buddy call to the right! Dragon Knight, El Quixote!" his second last card disappeared as his life is now 5.

El Quixote's dragon partner jump to the right side. "Prepare for battle!"

Beat then got up from his throne and walked up. "Oh I will, come at me!"

Daring then pull his last card in hand. "I call to the left, Dragon Knight, Lincoln!" then another dragon knight, the dragon has silver scales and armor that looks like a car, and the knight is wearing a black suit and a bullet hat and he offaly look like president lincoln.

"Rule only by force will never last." lincoln said as he turn to the old knight. "Another fight from your buddy sir El Quixote?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

Daring then point his blade at Beat. "El Quixote, attack the fighter!"

"With forth, steel and courage!" he charges at the outlander and strike his lance at Beat dealing him 3 damage making it 2.

"When a dragon knight attacks Lincoln ability activates, i pay 1 gauge and draw a card, now Lincoln, finish him!"

"Right, right." his dragon flew up into the sky and charges at Beat.

When he is close Beat whip out his own blue dragon shield spell card. "I cast, blue dragon shield!" his gauge went up to make 5 gauge. "Nice try."

"But i still have my attack!" Daring start to unleash his battle cry to make his finishing blow. "DRAGO-"

"I cast, green dragon shield." then he pull out a dragon shield but it shines green as his life becomes 3. "Now i cast another blue dragon shield." that made his gauge to 6.

"NO!"

 **END OF MOVE.**

Beat: life 3, hand 1, gauge 6

Daring: life 5, hand 0, gauge 1

 **YOUR MOVE!**

"You put up a valiant fight I'll give you that, draw," he digs his hand into the dragon's mouth once more as he adds it to his hand. "But like all things, they must end, charge and draw!" he charges his next card to draw another one as he smiles. "You should of taken out Gaelcorga and Deathgaze when you have the chance. I buddy call!" the danger world dragon and the darkness dragon world dragon are destroyed as Azi Dahaka start to take his step onto the center. "A being born from darkness, the king of all dragons burning thousands of it's victims to ashes! Demonic Demise Dragon, AZI DAHAKA!" The large dragon roars in fury as both the knight and the prince were in shocked to see this colossal being up close.

"IT'S THE MOST TERRIFYING THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!" Blonde shouted as she is shaking on her little ship. "What is that thing?!"

" _My name is Azi Dahaka, long have I waited for this day, those who want to know the truth have summoned me here."_ The large dragon introduce himself as he towers before the fighter. " _None shall stand before me, and none shall come after me, fear me, drag me, there is no escape from darkness! ERASURE OF HISTORY!"_ He start to charge three balls of energy, two in has hands and one in his belly mouth as the dragon unleashed his power onto the opponent's field in a massive explosion.

As the smoke cleared, from the powers of a Deity dragon's power, Azi Dahaka's power has destroyed the two dragon knights on Daring's side of field.

-0-0-0-

"No way." Raven is shocked as she and Apple are seeing what they are not believing.

"He can destroy all monsters on the field?!"

Batzz began to surge with energy, growling with anticipation to fight. "That show off! Thinking he can just come here and think he is all powerful?!"

"Look whos talking." the hedgehog-like dragon said as he crossed his arms and looked at Batzz. "You always spout out of being all powerful."

-0-0-0-

The Blond Charming had his eyes closed as his arms shield him from the bright lights… only when he opens… he sees his entire field is destroyed. "W-What?" Daring began to panic as he looks down to see his sword gone as well, "This is not possible, wh-where are all my monsters?!" Then he turn to the light as he got hit leaving 2 life remaining. "DAH!"

-0-0-0-

"DUDE!" Sparrow is now holding his hat and start crewing it.

Hunter is quealy shocked to see. "He can attack the fighter too!?"

-0-0-0-

Then Daring's swords are destroyed as well. "Even my swords!?"

Kitty is now even more intrigued as she smiled even more. "His chaos is delicious to watch, and this buddyfight, is making this kitty purr~."

"Your lucky that i can only attack once," Beat said as he sits back at his throne and rest his head on his fist. "It's your turn, at least, that's what i could of said."

"What do you mean?!"

"You'll see soon enough, now, come at me with all your strength." Beat said keeping his sly smile.

 **END OF MOVE.**

Beat: life 4, hand 1, gauge 3

Daring: life 2, hand 0, gauge 1

 **YOUR MOVE!**

"Grr, draw, charge and draw!" Daring did his charge and draw. "I cast dragonic grimoire!" then a summoning circle appeared, the spirit dragon went around in front of him and went to the circle and a stone appeared and breaks to give Daring three cards. "These will help, i call all of my cards in my hand! Dragon knights El quixote, Cromwell, and dragon knight great emperor, Maximilian!" then his buddy and two more dragon knights appear on the field, the middle monster is a large red dragon with armor and a man on his back, the human has green armor with golden lining on it, has horns on his head and holding a sword, and the right side is a wingless dragon but he is dark green and yellow hair, on his back is a human with yellow hair, blue eyes, wearing a white cape, light armor and green and black clothing and a brown hat with a feather. "I activate Maximilian's ability!"

"Patron of arts!" Maximilian's dragon roared as daring draw two cards.

Daring start to smirk as his vision of victory is at hand. "When there is two dragon knights on the field, I can draw two new cards, now i cast, dragonic teamwork! "

"Unbelievable! In a desperate time Daring cast the dragonic teamwork card! It allows all monsters on his field gain 10000 attack!"

"Now Maximilian, destroy that abomination!" the dragon knight yelled out his battle cry and charges in.

"I cast, Abyss aura!" Azi Dahaka gains more attack power and he just swatted Maximilian.

"WHAT?!"

"I give Azi Dahaka addishial 6000 attack and defence, and give him counter attack."

"At least i still have two more attacks! El quixote, Cromwell, link attack!" They both charge in and slash at the massive dragon, cutting off its arms and Cromwell charge though his body leaving a massive hole. "Penetrate!" the dragon knight slash at Beat still unphased of the attack leaving him with 2 points.

"Whoa!" Blonde start to be more pumped up. "In an astonishing event his combine power manage to overwhelm the massive dragon! But why is Beat not phase during the entire match?"

" _If i'm destroyed, your life will end!"_ The large three headed dragon said as he is still in the field.

"Hmm?" the old knight turns to the dying dragon.

" _The instant that i vanished, my destiny will be realized, have I've forewarned you did i not? None shall stand before me, and none shall come after me! For your defeat has been set in stone!"_ he roared his last words as he was destroyed.

"Heh heh heh heh, is it just me, or your action just did me a big favor." then his flesh dragon arm start to open its mouth as a card just floated as it start to change. "I equip!" then the card just transform into a handle, as Beat grabs it he slowly drew it out from the dragons mouth, as the sword is out he stabs onto the ground as to give a full view, the sword is black with red lining and silver blages, the guard has horns and decorative spiky ball on it. "Demonic Demise Sword, Aqulta Gwaneff!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?!" Both blondes shouted in unisent, both not believing what they are seeing.

"Th-this can't be real! This is not possible!" Daring just fallen on his but still shivering to see an effect can make you equip an item during your turn.

 **END OF MOVE.**

Beat: life 2, hand 0, gauge 3

Daring: life 2, hand 1, gauge 1

 **YOUR MOVE!**

"Draw, charge and draw, i cast Emperor dragon legend." Beat drawn a card, another gauge is added and his life is 3. "Now i cast divine dragon creation." his life is now at 1 as he drawn two cards. "Now the final card, i cast sinister symphony! I'll activate the second ability, giving my sword penetration and double attack." he then got up from his chair and charge at Daring heald his sword up high. "PREPARE FOR YOUR DEMISE!"

"I CAST! GREEN DRAGON SHIELD!" then a green dragon shield appeared giving him 1 life.

"You put up a valiant fight, but i'm doing you a favor," Beat then raise his sword up high. "This defeat will make you wiser, AQULTA GWANEFF!" He then deliver a powerful slash at Daring finishing him off as his flag is destroyed.

 **GAME OVER! WINNER BEAT TANAKA.**

"Too easy." Beat said as his sword disappeared and so does the throne. "Now where's my jacket?"

"You mean, this jacket?" the outlander turn to see Kitty holding his jacket having a sly smile on her face.

"Yes, that jacket," Beat smiled as he walks to her, when the outlander is about to grab it, Kitty playfully moved away and giggled. "Oh you want to play that way? Well two can play that game." he start to chase her as she ware the jacket and run away as they are poking some fun.

"HEY!" The two stopped and turn to see Chris and Rosabella and there buddy's.

"Hey there Chris," Beat then spotted Rosabella and Zerberos. "Who's your friends?"

"Oh," Chris gestures his hand to his new friends. "This is Rosabella and her buddy, Zerberos."

Then they hear flapping and galloping, Chris, Kitty, Chris and Rosabella turns around to see Gratos with Bob behind him and Igneel with Jackie with her twin brother. Bob then wave his arm to his brothers. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Bobby!" Beat said as the two hundred demon monsters landed near him and Chris as Bob hops off. "Where have you been?"

"Up in the northlands." Bob said as he felt a shivers while trying to get warm. "Oh and i made some new friends." he turns to the frost twins, "these are the frost twins."

"Yo, names northwind," the male frost introduce himself, he then show joker. "And this guy is my funniest buddy ever! Ice blade joker!"

"Sup, names Jackie." the female frost introduce herself. "I don't have a buddy though."

The tallest outlander crossed his arms and nods as he turn to his shortest brother. "And you Chris?"

"In the place called the Dark Forest." Chris said as he crossed his arms. "And have a little runin with Zerberos." The golden armored dragon growls softly which causes him to turn. "Ok, so you thought we were evil, I already said I accepted your apology." it growls again, but this time a snort. "I AM NOT SHORT!"

"Huh, you can understand dragon?" Beat then smiled for his brothers newfound ability. "Nice."

However, as they finally introduce one another of their whereabouts, a bright light shines over them which made almost everyone cringe to look up. A bright shining flying castle had emerged from the clouds as if it were made of pure diamond glass.

"...Is that?..."

"Aye, that be the Tyrant's Fortress."

"Is it just me, or is that the most tacky fortress i have ever seen." bob pointed to the flying fortress in the sky.

"No bobby/bob, it's not you." Beat and Chris said in unison as the group wearing sunglasses to shield themselves from the irritating brightness… yes… even the largest of the Buddy monsters have their own size of eye protective accessories.

"What the hex is that thing?!" Jackie shouted as she covered her eyes.

Beat felt Kitty behind him as she chearled herself with his body. "I have no idea."

-0-0-0-0-

" **Good day to you all Ever Afterians!"** A voice echoes across the lands of Ever After, primarily Book end. " **Your kingdoms are but mere ants to the coming of the great Prime Evil Kings, for that i will gladly rid them from your world and you will freely worship me as your one and only king."**

"..." The new kings of evil turn to one another, plotting their next course of action.

Bob turns to them. "So what's our next move?"

"Our next move?" Beat said as he made a little chucke. "Isn't is obvious?"

"First we need a base of operations." Chris stated, "That way we can gain some kind of cover until we fully reveal ourselves."

"Then we'll give them our power to level the playing field." Beat seconded the plan while crossing his arms. "To make our point across for this moron."

Bob processes what is happening, then turning to his unblooded brothers. "I suggest a split faction."

"Our thoughts exactly." Chris nods as he turns to their buddies. "A dragon deity, a lost world behemoth and a devouring behemoth."

"We need to name our factions so we can identify each other." Beat ponders on his factions name. "Hmm…"

"The Vile Husk Republic." Chris said already though up for his faction as Vanity's eyes glowed glowed bright red.

"The Demon Tribunal." bob said as Yamigedo licked his check liking the name.

"Guess mine will be the Dragonic Alliance." Beat said as Azi Dahaka nods if aorival.

"Your not going to fight that guy alone?" the Daughter of the Cheshire cat walked up to Beat and hold his shoulders. "Like i'm going to miss all the sweet chaos."

"I'll help out." Jackie said as she turn to Bob. "let my dungeon lords help out."

Rosabella then walks up Chris and gives him a hug as the outlander is blushing of embarrassment. "I'll help out too."

Then a random teen boy who is dressed from the late 1800s, holding up a book as well a large pocket watch in his hand. "And thus began the three great evil kings." he said and points at the dragon user. "Beat Tanaka, the Prime Evil of Hatred, wielder of the great mighty Azi Dahaka of Time!" he then points at the demon user. "Robertson Nakamura, The Prime Evil of Terror, wielder of the ever hungry devorer, Yamigedo of Space!" and then to the flesh colossal. "And finally Christian Davis, the Prime Evil of Destruction, wielder of the genocide and rebirth, Vanity Husk Dragon of Dimension!"

"Who the heck is this guy?"

"I'm your prophet and part time dimensional walker." The story teller said and kneels before them. "Ever loyal to the great Nebula Tribunal!"

"I feel like I've seen him before." Chris scratches his chin.

"Well, can we ask for you name?" Bob asked to the loyal teen.

"My name is dusk, Dusk Valmont at your survases my lords." the identified Dusk bowed to the three outlanders.

"Well Dusk, think you can tell us where we can find our kingdoms?" Beat asked as well to the loyal teen.

Soon the newly arrived narrator/preacher… whatever this guy is, smiles in pure loyalty and waves his hand, opening small dimensional portal. "Oh curtenly, follow me oh great kings! And your lady friends and the male will come along as well!" Dusk start to skip happily making the boys feel uneasy.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Does anyone feel uneasy right now?" Beat said.

"Yes." Bob and Chris said in unison.

-0-0-0-0-

The three outworlder kings and the four Ever Afterings followed Dusk through the ominous portal, which had lead them all to a road to show a huge menacing fortress. It is tall enough for even the largest of beasts such as Azi Dahaka or Yamigedo to stand in the courtyard, as such the walls are thick and armed with weapons to keep out intruders. Soulless Skeletal warriors watch the horizon, both ground and sky to inspect the intruders from high or low. The large double door gates began to open as the suppose Kings of Evil walked in as their buddies hunched down to make their way into the entrance.

"Dear Ancestors." Chris's mind began to work furiously as he would imagine the size of this place. "This kingdom would probably take centuries to be refined and and finalized?"

"Or…" Beat only said as they look to see an army. "A few seconds?"

"My Lord of Destruction, your beloved brother of Hatred is correct." Dusk said as he continues moving forward. "This kingdom is not, but only a fortress, it is your home my lords of great Evil."

Bob is feeling uneasy seeing a fortress's interior this large. "Um, Dusk?"

"Yes oh lord of terror?" Dusk bowed and show a large amounts of loyalty. "What question may i humbly answer for you?"

"... uh…" Bob hesitate to ask his question. "Can this fortress hold all three of our monsters?"

"Oh yes, infact," he stands up with a smile on his face. "I would like to show you to your rooms." as he opened the doors, the outlander's eyes widened to the size of table plates. The interior… how do we put in words… is actually topsy turvy, left and righty, it is a mear of a wonderland's starcaste decorum of the upside down world.

Beat is now has his jaw dropped. "Whoa…"

"..." Chris's eyes blinked, only to take his glasses off to wipe them clean and puts them on to adjust the sight of his world. "... I give up… I give up this kind of logic!" he rubs his temples to reduce the massive headache he has.

Beat then close his jaw back up. "Told you, screw logic, this is awesome!"

"Don't rub salt in our brother's wounds." Bob said as he sympathetically pats the back of Chris.

"Oh i am so glad that you love it, lord of Hate." Dusk bowed to Beat. "now if you would like, your your lady friends has something to say."

"Huh?" the three kings said in unison.

"Well, after what we saw..." Rosabella start out.

"And we figured that you need our help."

"So~," kitty smiled enjoying the idea they are all thinking. "We're going to join in on the chaos!"

"WHAT?!"

Dusk then move up to then and bowed to them. "If you ladies would come with me, i'll show you your uniforms."

-0-0-0-

"Now my lords, may i introduce you to your maidens." Dusk whistled loud enough for three girls that they have met to come in the room as all of them are wearing different outfits, Rosabella is wearing a long dressed maid clothing as it is decorated in black and red flames. The most feature is her forearms equipped with gold gauntlets with decorative skulls. She is wearing a black and crimson red maid outfit. Jackie is wearing a combination of a white battle kimono and a maid outfit. Kitty is wearing purple and black maid outfit with a dragon front head as a hat

"Whoa." the three ourlanders said in unison as they couldn't believe that the girls who they met individually look great in there new outfits. Chris flabbergasted as a beautiful girl as Rosabella would be… actually, any girl they would think of meeting would second guess themselves due to either they are too young to date or it is because they just want to be messed with as always.

Kitty chuckled and waved hi. "Hi Beaty! Or should i say… my lord~." she playfully but seriously kneels to him, the brown haired to the shortest brother as the white haired one to the middle.

Beat as taken back to see that the girl he just met is his maiden. "WHAT!?"

"May I present to you my Lord of Hatred, Kitty Cheshire!" Dusk said after opening his book, as if he is reading from it with his hand gesturing to them. "May this Maiden of hatred be the first to join your ranks of the shadows! For she and her buddy, Black Dragon of Demise, Death Talica will protect you in years to come in the path of Dragons!" Dusk finish a page as he turn to Chris. "For you my Lord of Destruction, Rosabella Beauty!" he said as the red glasses wearing girl raises her head, out from her skirt pocket a buddyfight card flew behind her to reveal a massive blue dragon wearing golden armor as it bows before Vile Demonic Dragon, Vanity Husk Destroyer. "May this maiden bring destruction in her wake! For she and her buddy Domilord, Zerberos will eradicate anything for your glorious power in the Lost Dimension!" he then turn to Bob as he turn the page. "And for you my Lord of Terror, I give you, Jackie Frost!" he gestured his hand to the blue skinned girl as she bowed to him. "May this maiden serve you the world as you grace your everlasting hunger upon the heroes you desire, may you grant her with your hundred powers of demons so she will protect you for your-"

"Wait-hold up!" Bob raises his hands to cease the somewhat short but endless speech of this loyal servant. "You're telling me these girls are _willingly_ to serve us?"

"Why of course, when i spoke to them, they have their opinions about you."

"What did you do?" Chris crosses his arms as he sides with his brother. "Mind control, hypnosis, manipulation, leverage?"

"Neather my lord of destruction, they willingly decided to serve under you," Dusk looks up to see they're surprised faces. "They would like to spread some of they're chaos for your names my lords."

Kitty disappeared and reappeared behind Beat and hugs from behind. "Once i saw your buddyfight with Daring, i couldn't stop myself for wanting more, when i was giving this opportunity, i jump right in." she then smile more making a smirk. "I'll make exquisite Chaos just for you."

"Hmm, so your playing in darkness dragon world," Beat then turn his head to Kitty as he holds her check. "And on top of that, you have the absolute darkness dragon world deck, interesting combination Kitty, let's make one grand disaster." Beat and Kitty chuckled slightly.

"Ok, how and why?" Chris sighs as he rubs his temples with his right hand. " If you affiliate with us, then all of you have painted a big red target on you backs?"

Rosabella hands Chris a water bottle. "No one knows about this, in fact, everyone in the school doesn't know who you are."

"Minus me." Beat said remembering his first buddyfight with Daring.

Kitty rubs her checks onto his to cheer him up. "Don't worry, like Rosabella said, no one knows we're serving you."

Bob and jackie are just looking at each other. "Um… do… you buddyfight?"

"Of course my lord," Jackie bowed to him. "I have no buddy though."

"I'll think of something for you."

"My lords, if i may, these three maidens will be our first maidens," Dusk said as he bows to them. "If you would desire more, you will select a person within the building."

"What?!" Chris shouted. "You mean to tell us is that we have to force them to join us?!"

"No, no my lord of destruction, if you wish to recruit more maidens into your ranks, you can do whatever you wish." Dusk finishes his explanation.

Beat start to think on what there loyal servant is saying. "So, your telling us that if we want more buddy fighters, we need to have a talk with them or have a buddyfight and persuaded them to join us?"

"Precisely my lord of Hate, before we continue, we must get you into your new garments."

"If they don't know us, assuming this Tyrant won't see us coming… yet." Chris pulls out a white chalk stick from a special pocket in his pants and starts drawing on the wall with number outs numbers and formulas. "Blondie already exposed us, this worlds Paruko, but not on purpose for sure, but only Beat so his deck is slightly expose for almost anyone to plot a counter attack." he mumbles with different formulas as Beat's name is in different equations. "She also said she never saw cards like ours… so me and Bob are more likely the wild cards in play…" he taps his finger to his chin and turns to Dusk. "Do you know anything about this Tyrant's deck or buddy?"

The very preacher looks over his book, looking through the pages, only to shake his head as he looks up to his Lord of Destruction. "...Sadly… no…" he said as he shows his book… only to show blanks of page after page. "The Tyrant seems to be an unknown enigma."

The shortest of the kings ponders for a moment, then returning to his work with fast pace scribbles. "So here's what we'll do, Beat, Bob, And I will act as the main event to draw whatever hits us." He points to the girls. "I don't approve of this but it's the only card we can play for the time being, you girls will act as the Trojan horse, spies to find out anything going on in your school."

"Of course my lord," Rosabella bows to Chris as she holds his hand making the… small sized brother blush. "Is there anything else that i can do for you?"

"Um… well…" Chris stutters a little seeing a beautiful girl is asking anything for him. "Can you tell me on who you think will be joining us?"

"Certainly." Rosabella bowed to her king as she pull out a mirror pad and look though. "Let see, hmm, there is Cerise hood and bloody eyes." she shows him a girl in a red hood, who looked shyly but he can see her face as well her hair is black with a white line. "She may look shy but she is very friendly, but don't ask anything about the hood."

"Okay," Chris nods knowing how much a person don't want certain things to let out. "Anything else I should be aware of?"

"She is a brutal fighter with her buddy bloody dragon bloody eyes."

"...Hm…" He scratches his chin, however, his mind puzzled as he turns to the suppose maiden. "If I may ask, what is your playstyle?"

"Well, I play a tactic of evolving my buddy to become stronger to a point that he is a brick wall." She explains. "I wanted a Buddy who will protect anyone all by himself, seeing he proves to be a protector than a destroyer, so I have Domilord, Zerberos."

"I see, Ancient World Max Dragons…" He ponders more, "Give me a second…" he takes off his backpack and digs into the contents, "Nope, nope… ah ha!" He said and grabs a large binder. "I think I have something in here." he said and opens it, showing each page filled with Buddyfight Cards collected by each brother who would trade, use, or save for another time. "Ah, here we go." he said and pulls out four copies of the very card. "Since I have a lot of extras on Lost World cards, this is for you and you're buddy, Emplord Zerberos Lost."

"A-are you sure my lord?" Rosabella said. "I mean, not to be rude but...

"Since you don't seem to be backing out on this, I might as well help you out as much as I could." Chris said as he scratches the back of his head. "Besides, I won't be using Ancient World anytime soon, so you need the extra boost in the future against the Tyrant… just don't use it unless it is the right time."

"..." the lost maiden grabs the cards from her master, then she gives him a hug. "Thank you." However, her response is the very short king blushing madly as he was silent. "Thank you for giving me this gift." Rosabella then give him a peck on the cheek, as he lets go and keep her smile.

Chris is now stiff as a statue and fainted. Beat laugh his butt off and Bob is not to far behind in the laugh fest. "Oh man! I've seen Chris being shy before, but this is a whole new level." Beat laughed then he stopped and wipe a tear. "Phew, now we got that out, what should we do?" he starts thinking.

"For now my lords, you must rest." Dusk said with a bow. "You three must be tired."

"I guess, wait, say Dusk so you buddyfight?" Bob said out of curiosity.

"Of course I have, but I won't reveal just yet, you three must rest." Dusk bowed as he gestured to the three kings maidens. "Now if you follow your maidens they will escort you to your quarters."

"Alright" all three outlanders said in unison as they follow they're maidens to there rooms to call it a day.

-0-0-0-0-

 **Artzilla: Hey everyone, Artzilla here trying something new. My mind is like a lab and it's starting to run out of great ideas, so i had an idea, 'why not do this crossover for a change?' so i did that.**

 **Subterra: Morning. Hey, what's up? I can see that, you have been very busy. My bad.**

 **Artzilla: hello. Nothing much you? Phew there is a lot of stuff i have to change up here. Yeah *sweatdrop* it's giving me a headache on the new way the story goes.**

 **Subterra: This seems like an alternate universe from the story I had… actually I helped write this so it's all good.**

 **Artzilla: Well anyways, hope you like this story and I would like to thank Sub for helping me, please follow sub and read some of his work.**

 **Subterra: No no, follow Artzilla and read his work.**

 **Artzilla: No, read his.**

 **Subterra: His.**

 **Artzilla: His!**

 **Subterra: His!**

 **Deadpool: I'll speak for them, it will be a while when they are don arguing. Read and Review this story and a Happy New Year. SEEYA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**We do not own Ever After High or Buddyfight.**

-0-0-0-

The sun has risen within the fortress of the three evil kings and Ever After. With beat, he sleeps messy when his bed covers are everywhere, he is wearing a black and orange pjs, his room has guitars and a flute on the wall, some books on a shelf and a deck building desk with his collection of cards. Beat then wakes up only to see his maiden Kitty smiling. "Morning my lord~."

Beat smiled at her. "Morning Kitty."

"You had a nice sleep?"

"Yeah," he sits up and looks around the room. "Huh, i still can't believe you can make a room this large look like my ordinary room."

"Well i don't know." Kitty looked around in his room as she spotted the instruments. "You play?"

"Yep. I made it a hobby for music when I get bored." Beat walked up to Kitty.

"Hmm," Kitty smiled more. "Maybe sometime you can sing something for me?"

"How about now?" Beat then walk to the window as he opens it. "It's my hobby after all." he then walk over to his phone and press play for his favorite track. *play make mine music - 08 willie the operatic whale at 5:09* as the violens start to play, Beat start to sing opera, Kitty start to blush and hold her heart for not even hearing about this type of music. Then she start to hear a second voice, she look around not seeing anyone else, Kitty's eyes widen as she turn to see Beat the only one seeing, she couldn't believe her ears hearing two voices coming out of his mouth, then she start to hear a third voice coming out of Beats mouth as he is smiling as he is singing with his heart.

"I...I can't believe it," Kitty mentally said as she start to fall deep, kept lesioning to his little song. "This is beautiful."

As he was going to finish he start to finish his song with a last note, when he was finished his maiden clapped he bowed politely. "Thank you, thank you very much."

"That was amazing." Kitty then smiled more and hugged Beat's back. "I wanted what other songs you know~."

The king of hate smiled and scratch his maidens chin to make her purr. "In another time, right now, I'm going to make some breakfast."

Kitty smiled more as she sees his lord walk out. "A prince with a heavenly voice," she then follow her as a black portal open to show a black dragons head with yellow eyes. "But with delicious chaos, it'll be my pleasure of following him~."

-0-0-0-0-

With Chris, he is sleeping in a large bed where his room is, his room is somehow build just for him, there are shelves of different books, a clear board, and a desk with tools and his bag. He woke up and give a stretch as his brain is rebooting. "Yawn, ugh, where am i?" he then look around the room as his brain finally rebooted. "Oh right." as takes off the blanket, revealing he is wearing a silver and black onesie which resembles a wolf. He was about to sit up… only to be pulled back down by a pair of arms. "Eh?"

"Mhmmm." A familiar beautiful voice moans from an awaken sleep. Chris knows this voice, Rosabella, his suppose maiden. "So warm."

Chris is blushing to see a beautiful girl, sleeping with him and…. Cuddles him as if he is a large teddy bear. "Uh… um…" he start to wiggle out of Rosabella's grasp and stand up and give a stretch. "I wonder what bob or Beat are in this fortrus?"

"Mmmmm, Chris?" Rosabella start to wake up and rub her eyes, she roles to sit up only for the Lord of Destruction see her wearing pink and brown like rose pajamas. "Oh good morning."

"morning, " Chris turns his head to his maiden. "Um, why did you sleep with me?"

"Well," she blushed a little feeling a little embarrassed. "I just like to make it up to you for yesterday."

"I know, but…" The king of destruction how looking down. "I still feel uneasy about this."

"I know," Rosabella walked over to Chris and hold his hand. "But this my decision alone."

"Ummm…" The Lord of Destruction blushes, trying to look away to the door and lets go. "I-I'll go make breakfast!" he dashes to the entrance and out… only to hear a loud bellow of laughter from the lord of Hatred. "SHUT UP! IT'S COMFY!" his screams uproar through the halls.

"Ha! ha!"

The maiden of utilizing Zerberos could not help but smile with a light blush on her cheeks. "Definitely not a selfish prince." she said and walks to the closet and grabs her maiden uniform, along with the fresh polished golden gauntlets. "I won't fail him."

-0-0-0-0-

With bob he is sleeping on the tatami bed in the middle of his room, his room has japanese themed decoration, but has modern stuff as well, in his room there are the hundred demons hiding around protecting their master/buddyfighter.

"He's still okay?" Gratos said as he hold his bow.

"Yes." one of the demons said.

Then coming in the room is Jackie as she slide the door close, she walked up to Bob and start to shift him. "Wake up, bobby wake up."

Bob start to wake up as he start to see Jackie right in front of him. "AH! Oh, morning jackie." he sits up from his bed. "How are you doing?."

"I'm doing fine." the maiden of terror bowed to her lord as he is getting out of bed. "Did you have a pleasant sleep?"

"Yes i have," Bob then walk to his desk where his cards are, he then look though his card collection "Now i promised i give you your buddy did i not?" Jackie nodded as he pull out one of the cards. "I believe this guy can help you," he then close his eyes and breaths. "Inverse omni third water lord, dark miseria."

Then his card glowed and turn into a mini twister, as the twister growed it dissipates to form a purple skinned human with white hair, red horns that act like hair, black and red eyes, purple cape, light purple jumpsuit, ruby gems on his chest and bronze armor. "How my i serve you my lord." the third inverse demon bowed to Bob with respect.

"Okay, i would like you to meet your new buddy, Jackie." the lord of the hundred demons gestured his hand to his maiden who is surprised to see him.

Dark Miseria smiled a little as he took a look around at his 'buddy'. "Well, she shows promise, and she having the demon lords deck is perfect." he floated around her while keeping his smile. "One question though, what do you say about master Bob?"

"Well, he is cool, that's all."

"Oh?" Dark miseria said with a sneaky smile. "Is that all you think about him? Isn't there anything else?"

Jackie blushed a little but try to hide it. "He's just cool, it's all i have to say."

"Okay okay, i'll be your buddy from now on." the inverse omni lord said as he turn to his lord. "I know you still have my opposite, are you going to use him sometime?"

Bob stretched and looked to the now buddyfighter and her buddy. "You know i have both of you guys, it's my playstyle, now time for me to make some breakfast."

-0-0-0-

The three kings are at the table in a dining room eating some breakfast that they made themselves.

"Hmm, so let's recap on what happened to us." Beat said as he eats some bacon and scrambled eggs, Bob is having a large amounts of eggs mixed with potatoes and sausages as Chris is busy working in the kitchen. Speaking of which, the lord of Destruction had rolled with a dinner cart to shows stacks of pancakes, fresh sausage links, and a platter of scrambled eggs. "We teleported from Earth and here in the planet of magic, I fought an annoying prince, and we got a Diamond in a castle ruled by a purging maniac?"

"Afraid so, and to add we have to recruit more people to join us," Bob replied as he eat some of this breakfast. "But they'll think of us differently since we are labeled 'the three prime evils' how can we recruit people with that thought is in their heads?"

Chris came back in with his breakfast and sit down. "I can't believe I have to say this, but we have to persuade them."

"Play with there sense of judgment?" Beat turn to him with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't believe they will feel good about that." Bob finished.

"No more like being honest…" Chris pauses for a moment and thinks. "Just try to talk to them and explain the whole Evil subject very slowly." he said and waves his hands with a simmering gesture. "It won't be easy for us being… "evil"…"

"Kind of reminds you of someone doesn't it?" Kitty leans to her friend or enemy, making Rosabella agree with a nod.

Beat sighs as his head is down. "I'll try my best, knowing the fact that everyone knows about my fighting style and Azi's power."

"But me and Chris will get an easy momentum on finding people to recruit." Bob said "but the question is, who do we recruit first?"

"..." Chris puts his fingers together and thinks, only for his face to be plastered by a throne egg and turns to Beat Tanaka. "... Why?..."

"Whatever it is your thinking, I'm not going to like it," Beat said with a pouty face and holding the spoon which was catapulted. "You're planning either the grand entourage, or secretly enroll while I play the big bad villain."

"All three of us are targeted you dope."

"But not everyone knows two out of three of us." The lord of destruction wipes the eggs off of his face with a napkin. "So… it would be septab-." only to be nailed by the spoonful of eggs again. "..."

Kitty is giggling more seeing her lord like this. "I'm liking you more every second."

Rosabella gasped and turns to her wonderlandian. "You should control your King a little more."

Kitty smiled mischievously and made a little giggle. "I would, but where's the fun in that?"

Jackie shakes her head, stepping aside from the other two. "You two really need to learn about resp-." only to find a sausage patty slapped over her right eye. "..."

"FOOD FIGHT!" Beat and Kitty shouted together.

-0-0-0-

After the food fight Chris and Bob with Rosabella and Jackie in there normal wear are at Ever after high as the two kings look around at the students. "So are you two liking the my school?" Rosabella said to her lord.

"Yeah." Chris is looking around the insides of the school. "This place is amazing."

"I've seen Mansions that are large, but this place is huge!" Bob said as he is amazed of the large 'school' "and this is just a school!"

"Didn't you go to a private school?" The Lord of destruction questions with a raised brow, only to have his head smacked in the head. "Ow, hey."

"I studied in a normal school."

"Right right, sorry." Chris rub his head. "Anyway, are you two sure we can get recruits around here?"

"I'm positive," Rosabella said as she turn to the two kings. "Around here there are very strong and skilled buddy fighters including me."

"Your that strong?" Jackie said to her fellow maiden.

"Well," the maiden of destruction shyly said. "I'm not that strong, there is the Thunder Raven."

"Thunder Raven?" Bob and Chris said in unison.

"One of the most powerful buddy fighters in this school." Jackie explained as she pull out her phone. "She uses the thunder emperors and she is powerful in her own rights. But that doesn't compare on the tri dragoness."

"Tri Dragoness?" the two kings said in unison again.

"She is riveld to Raven and she uses three worlds," Rosabella stopped and turn to her lord. "Dragon world, Magic world and Katana world that's why we call her the Tri Dragoness."

"Interesting." Bob scratches his chin. "That seems familiar… but I can't put my finger on it?"

"I think I know what you mean?" Chris turns to his brother, "but it's best to see it to believe it."

-0-0-0-with beat

Beat is taking a little walk around the forest and looking around. "Wow, this place is amazing. And a good place to take a nap."

Kitty walks besides him with a cheerful smile as she is wearing her casual clothing. "Well, I'll show you all my cat napping spots if you like?"

Beat made his own cheshire smile and pets her head. "Oh, i will gladly take up on your offer."

Kitty smiled more as she drags him to one of her favorite cat napping spots, when they arrived Beat is now sleeping on a branch high up with the Wonderlandian next to him on the other branch. Kitty awoke and start to feel lonely, so she disappeared and reappeared on Beats chest as she gets herself comfortable. "Mmm, so warm~."

-0-0-0-back with Chris and Bob -0-0-0-

The two students are giving their tour of there school and pointing key spots on where the strong fighters play.

"Whoa," Bob said seeing this many buddy fighters. "This place rocks."

"Indeed." Chris said as he made a smile. "There has to be a lots of buddy fighters here."

"This is where buddyfighters hang out and fight each other." Rosabella explains as she leads the three. "There are strong buddyfighters here and all over, even the queens of buddyfight."

"The Queens?" The two brothers look at their maidens with confusion and curiosity.

"That's snow white and the evil queen." Jackie followed up. "They are amazing buddy fighters, and Apple and Raven are going to do the same, but more differently."

"Really?" Chris now curious about who this Raven Queen and Apple White are here in this very school. "Is there a chance we could meet them soon?"

"Possibly." Jackie stated as she hops on an empty bench, spinning in place as she balances around playfully. "But there are over a thousand students and they have busy schedules of their own, so it's going to be hard."

"Hm." Bob stops as he looks around, however, his mind seems to have other plans and looks back to his group. "Ok, how about we split up, before sunset we head back to the citadel?"

"Not a bad idea." Chris nods as he could not think of a better plan. "We stick with our partners, we don't have any phones yet so Rosabella and Jackie are our best ways to communicate."

"Yes my lord."

"Don't call us that."

0-0-0-0-back with beat and kitty

As Kitty and Beat finish with their pleasant nap, they went off a little walk, when Kitty disappeared to head for class….

"THERE HE IS!" Said a frightened student. "IT'S THE EVIL DRAGON USER WHO BEAT DARING!"

Beat turn to the frightened student. "Um, excuse me, but why call me evil?"

"B-because… um…"

"I thought so," the lord of hate walks over to the frighten student as he place his hands to his shoulders. "I am not evil, nor have any meaning to do evil," he lets go and walks away from the student. "For i am Beat takana, the dragon of worlds," he raise his hand up to the sky. "I will connect the dragons with my flag, as we work towards one solution, though a spirit evolution~." Beat sanged the last part as he close his hand as both light and dark energy is flowing around his body.

"Um…" the student is rethinking of Beat as he sees him not as an bad guy, but a leader.

Then the lord of hate start to sing some inspiring words. "Forever united as one, together the battles are won, though us let your spirit evolve if we're all for one world! There's a world for us all, if we're all for one world! There's a world, for us all~, dragon ein!" he finished with his fist up in the sky as light shines down upon him.

"Are you a hero?"

"Not exactly," he turn to the student as the wind blows. "I'm what you call, a vigilante, well so long." he waved to the student as he walked away.

-0-0-0-

Upon the purely made diamond citadel floating the skies above the clouds. An Buddymonster woman clad in gold color armor as the sigil of her right shoulder represent Dragon World as as a large sword is sheathed to her side. The woman walks up to the throne room and kneels with her head down. "Your majesty, the dark ones are here, what do you wish for me to do?"

"Leave them for now," The Buddy monster who sees the occupied throne is a hidden figure who watches the diamond mirrors fo the battle. "We observe first… then when the time is right… we will confront them…"

"As you wish." the buddy monster woman bowed and walked out of the room.

-0-0-0-0-

Kitty is finished her classes as she troll around with a smile on her face, as she looks around for Beat. "i wonder where he's off to?" the maiden of hate skipped around trying to find her lord keeping her smile.

-0-0-0-0-

Rosabella is leading the her king around as she remembers something. "Oh i have to get to class, you think you can be okay around here?"

"I'll manage." Chris said as he looks around in pure amazement to see such life in this world. "If I do get lost, I'll make sure to call for Dusk for assista-."

Right on que, the very Narrator of the lords of evil appeared from a trash can next to them. Mess wise however, he seems very clean as there is nothing on his suit or skin. "Did you call me m'lord?"

"WHOA!" Chris jumped as he turn to see Dusk behind him and bowing to the lord of destruction. "Next time, warn me."

"Understood my lord." dusk bowed to one of his lords.

As Chris shakes his head, he is looking around the area to see people buddy fighting each other with only cards as some of the buddy monsters are next to their respective buddies. "There's a lot of buddy fighters here." then he accidentally bump into someone. "Oof."

The person that Chris look at who he bumped is Raven and her buddy Batzz. "Oh are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry for bumping into you."

"No worries." Raven reach her hand out to pick Chris up, he takes it and she hoists him up. "My name is Raven Queen, and this is my buddy Batzz."

"Sup."

"I'm Chris Davis, nice to meet you." the lord of Destruction shakes hands with the buddyfighter.

"So, your new here?" Raven said to the new commer.

Chris rub his head a little. "You could say that." then he hears a screeching noise as he covered his ears. "GAH! What's that noise?"

"Ugh," The daughter of the Evil queen groans as she turn to none other then the loudest student in the school... "Sparrow hood, under the loud playing he is one of the top 10 buddyfighters here."

"WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Chris shouted as his hands are not leaving his ears.

Dusk walks up to the rocking student and hold his strings. "Silence!"

"Whoa dude, what's the problem?" Sparrow said as Dusk lets go of the strings.

"You are disturbing my lords hearing," the narrator of the lords of evil said. "Plus it's rude to play that loudly."

But the son of robin hood start to rock on. "OOHHH! YOU CAN'T CONTROL THE SPARROW! YEAH~~~~!"

Chris had enough, he walked up to sparrow and grab his guitar. "That's enough!"

"Hey dude, that's my favorite guitar, give it back."

Chris kept his guitar away making the son of Robin hood a little mad. "Not unless you turn down that noise."

"Hmm…" Sparrow then smiled a little. "How about we have a buddyfight, you win, i'll turn down my tunes." he then grabs his guitar back from the short king. "But if i win, i'll play my tunes all i like, what do you say, shortstack?"

"..." Chris start to get a little mad as he stared daggers at him. "Alright, you're going to regret calling me short."

Then Blondie came in with a pink alien octopus with the flying saucer for a body. "Did i hear it right?! We're going to have a buddyfight? Alright! Blondie locks reporting in for the next buddyfight, Sparrow hood has challenged a new commer!"

"Your about to get rocked!" Sparrow walked to the circle where three more circles are and where Chris is standing on.

The lord of Destruction made a serious face as he pulled out a Coregadget he received before he and bob left the fortress. "Very well, let's have a buddyfight."

"Alright everyone! Lumanize your decks!" Blondie shouted as the cameras start to record the fight that is going to happen.

Chris then activates his Coregadget, allowing it to transform into a book, as such his right side shows a clear marker board along with a floating marker/eraser combo pen. "A thousand worlds yet one remains lost, let it be found. Lumanize, Demons of Forgotten Tales."

Sparrow is rocking out as he and his buddy headbang at the rhythm. "Prepare for a rockin' battle of a lifetime! Lumanize!" he then spins around with his guitar that lumanized 6 cards. " Magical rock and roll!"

Blondie is getting excited for what is going to happen next. "Lets~~~, BUDDYFIGHT!"

"Time to raise the Flag!"

"I fight for Dragon World!" Chris said as he start writing formulas.

"I fight for MAGIC W~ORLD!" Sparrow continues to strum his guitar. "I have the first move," the rocker start to play his guitar as a card draw on it's own. "DRAW~!" he then spins around and draw another. "CHARGE AND DRAW~! I equip! Magic guitar, kinari!" he put away his coregadget and another guitar appeared in his hands. "Now, listen to my inspiring music~!" he strums to make a horrible noise that covers everyone's ears.

Chris got hit and his life drops to 9 after rubbing his ears. "Ow. my ears."

"My turn has ended."

-0-0-0-

Chris: hand 6, gauge 2, life 9

Sparrow: hand 5, gauge 3, life 10

-0-0-0-

"Things are going well isn't it?" Apple stated in her desk as she watches the fight while studying, however, there was no response as she turns to her Buddy. "Garga?"

"..." The small formed dragon seemed to be extremely focused on the screen, feeling uneasy upon the odd worlder and a mysterious aura next to him. "This buddyfighter is not from around here, but where?"

"Are you alright?" Apple said to her buddy as he turns to her.

"I'm alright." the deity of combat said as he turns his attentions to the fight.

-0-0-0-

"Draw, charge and draw," the king of destruction said calmly as he draw and charges a card and draws again. "I call Dimension Dragon, Agonia to the right, then I cast, D. suction, I send Agonia to the drop zone and regain 1 life point." his life return to 10 as 2 cards appeared and went to his flying hand cards, "using agonias affect i ditch one dimension dragon card from my hand and i check the top 4 cards from my deck," he observes and nods the new cards. "I send two to my hand the rest to my gauge."

"Deck manipulation?" Raven's attention is now fully on to the new student.

"I call to the right, dimension dragon Ire!" then a large gray dragon with two large cannons on his back appear on the right "Now i equip," his life turn to 9 again and the gum appeared on his hand. "Dimension Spirit Gun, Krachea, now ire! Attack!" before his dragon attacks 3 cards came out of his book and hovered in front of Chris. "When he attacks i can check the top 3 cards from my deck and add one of them to my hand." As the other 2 cards went to the bottom to the deck, sparrow got hit and lose 2 life. "I'm not done yet, I activate Krachea's effect," he aims his gun onto the dimension dragon and fired, ire eyes glowed and started to roar. "Ire, attack him again!"

"Say what?!" the rocker said as he turn to see another blast hit him as his life is now at 6.

"Krachea allows to rest the very weapon to stand a monster I control and I gain an additional card to my hand." Chris said as three more cards are revealed. "And Ire's effect triggers once more when he attacks." He said and chooses one of them and puts the rest in the bottom of his deck. "That's the end of my turn."

-0-0-0-

Chris: hand 8, gauge 4, life 9

Sparrow: hand 5, gauge 2, life 6

-0-0-0-

"He just drew a large number of cards in just one turn?" Apple is now intrigued about his style, she turn to her buddy who is fixed on the dimension dragon. "Garga? Are you sure your okay?"

"Of course Apple," the hedgehog dragon replied as he continued to watch. "We have to face him one day."

Apple was surprised to see her buddy picking a fight. "Why's that?"

"I don't know, once we face him," garga said as he crossed his arms. "We have questions we need to be answered for this outlander."

-0-0-0-

Sparrow shaked his head and made a smirk. "Your good, i like that in a fight! DRAW~! CHARGE AND DRAW~~ YEAH!" he then start to headbang as well as his buddy. "I buddy call, magic singer, sync to the center!" sync jumps to the center position as the rockers life is now at 7.

"Sigh, my adoring public is often troublesome." the magic singer said being unimused.

"A rock'en concert is just about to start! I call magic bassest, asagi to the left, then i call magic drummer, Byakuren to the ri~ght!"

Then to the left appeared a human woman wearing a black and blue sleeved shirt and skirt, has a little hat and holds a black and blue bass. "Rhythm."

"Thanks to Asagi's effect, I can gain 1 gauge and draw a card when she is summoned." Sparrow said as a card was drawn from his guitar.

Then another human appeared on the right but it's a man and wearing yellow and black band where and has a drum set. "I follow the beat of my own drum dude!"

"Time to rock on to your defeat, I cast flame quartet!" Then a guitar strum was heard as sparrow's life is back at 10. "When I use fire spells, Syncs ability is activated, all mystic knights on my feld gain 3000 attack and defence and double attack!. NOW TRIPLE LINK ATTACK~~~~~!" He opens his eyes to look at his foes reaction… only to see the Lord of Destruction care less as he was busy writing on his board. "HEY ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION YOU LITTLE!?"

"Hm?" Chris did not look away as he continues writing, "oh yes I heard you," he spoke up as Raven looks over at the many formulas however she seems to have a slight headache but understand some of it as there were wordings of cards and spells of many possibilities. "Three monsters, two attacks to a total of damage …"

"Whoa," Raven said as she rubs her head. "Ok this is more of Apple's thing."

"Come on, come one," Batzz is charging black lightning around him. "Let me fight, let me fight him!"

"Grrr." Sparrow growls with boiling anger, strumming his guitar with loud sour notes. "Triple Link attack the fighter!"

"I cast, D. barrier." then a large barrier appeared blocking the three linked attacks. "I nullify your simple minded attack and draw a card." then a card is drawn making his hand remain at 8.

"Not important, sync and asagi, link attack on the fighter~~~!" Sparrow shouted a note horribly as Sync screamed even horribly and asagi strumbed a toon at Chris.

"I cast another D. Barrier" another barrier appeared as he draw another card.

"Alright then, Byakuren let's lay down a beat on this smallfry!"

"I'm with you there bro!" Byakuren start to strum his drums and Sparrow rocks out.

"I call to the center, Dimension Dragon, Deugaine by using his ability!" Than appearing a red dragon with blue scars on his body and wearing gold gauntlets and holding dual curved swords as an X.

"Did you forget that Byakuren has penetrate?" Sparrow shouted as he rocks on.

"I didn't, I cast drago drap." Chris slips his marker and the card entangles Byakuren, forcing the rockers drummer to stop and the rocker hits the dimension dragon on the center. "Your tunes will have to wait." his life however turn to 7. "Do to deugaine's effect, if i have another dimension dragon on the field i draw a card."

-0-0-0-

Chris: hand 6, gauge 3, life 7

Sparrow: hand 3, gauge 3, life 7

-0-0-0-

Chris pauses for a moment minute as he look through his hand cards, he then smiled seeing the highest probability of victory. "I have the winning formula." He smirks and takes a card and glows purple. Soon dark electricity sparks around the very item as 2 Gauge has been paid. "May your path of victory be lost, for darkness will rain and destruction will come forthwith! BELOST!" Then his flag burst into black flames as the same time Chris's cards flew up into a black hole in the sky, then a crack above Chris start to break open to reveal a dark purple world as black cards flying around Chris. "This will change everything you knew about buddy fighting! Deck change!" the black cards landed onto his hand and he place it into the deck slot. "Vanity Demonic Tale!" then the red and green cloud start to grow and it related Vanity husk destroyer. "Vile Demonic Dragon, Vanity Husk Destroyer!"

 **"Greetings to all."** the large dragon greeted to the ever afterings. " **I am vanity husk destroyer, Christian's buddy, for those who think that he and his brothers are evil, don't turn a blind eye upon them, never judge a book by it's cover and you'll be surprised of an interesting story within the pages."**

"Look at the size of that monster!"

"It's huge!"

-0-0-0-

Garga was in shock as well as his buddy seeing the large dragon. "Garga, what's wrong?" Apple asked in great concern as she saw his hair spiking up with pure instinct to nearly attack the very video screen.

"It can't be!" Garga growls as he clenches his claw to a balled fist. "Vanity Husk Destroyer."

"You know him?"

"Yes." The dragon settles down as he sat cross legged while floating in midair. "A long time ago before the galaxy awakened, this vile creature and his army had spread chaos across the worlds." He explains his side of the story. "But I was tasked with the other Deities, to seal the very beast away."

"I see," Apple turn to the the video image of the very lost dragon. "But why is he acting like this?"

"I don't know." Gargantua said crossing his arms. "But I do not trust him, this Tyrant they keep telling us is already giving me a headache."

The Daughter of Snow White nods to her Buddy, having her hand pet on the spiky hair which was turned to soft fluff on contact. "Let's see how this turns out ok?"

"...Very well Apple, but i'll be watching him" Garga narrows his eyes as he is going to be meeting him again.

-0-0-0-

"Allow me to show you my power, draw, charge and draw," Chris draw two black cards and putting one regular card into the gauge. The Lord of Destruction look to the blond girl with a come here gesture. "I'll explain the flag's effect." he said and points at the very banner. "I can only have two of these flags in my deck, and I can only play it after my opponent's turn and pay 2 of my gauge." he said and then lifts up one of the black cards. "This makes me trade my current deck into the Lost Deck, which only carries 30 cards and only be used in the Lost Flag with an unorthodox play style… example." He then uses the card and hand and aims it to an open space. "I call to the left, Iregeit Delusion!"

Then a large dragon that has a purple main, dark purple skin and has eye designs on his fingers. "Destruction pulses through my veins! I will destroy anything that gets in my Lord's way!"

"Wait, he looks like a size 3 monster," Sparrow said as he is confused. "But the other monster is not going to the dropzone."

"Allow me to tell you a little story," Chris closes his book and looks at the rocker for the second time. "The Lostvaders were chosen by Vanity Husk during the war of cataclysm, risen from the dead as his own minions and await for the right time to strike." he then steps forward, surrounding himself from his casual clothing into a different set of clothing, he has a dress shirt, wears a dark crimson cloak, has a cape that has the lost world flag on it, black pants and wears a little mask that shows vanity's skull shell. "The Balance has been shifted, and we are here to set it right." he then gestures to the very Lost World creature. "Such as him from the Lost Dimension which carries no rules, Iregeit has no size, 15000 power, 7000 defence and 2 critical plus he has triple attack."

"SAY WHAT?!" Blondie said as she and her buddy is recording everything that is happening. "Are you hearing what just he said?! A monster with that much power has no size?!"

"The Lost Dimension holds no rules under the Lost Flag, all they need, is a guide like me." Chris then draw a second black card from his hand. "now I call to the center, Zorune Zorken."

Then a black scaled dragon with red wings and skin appeared from the center. "Let me destroy something in your honor!"

"Zorken also has no size, he has 20000 attack, 10000 defence and a critical of 6." Chris has finished with his calculations and makes a little smile. "Ire, attack the center!" he repeats his ability once more to increase his hand from 5 to 6.

"Ah!" sync got hit when a soul card was destroyed.

Chris rests his Dimension Spirit Gun, Krachae to stand Ire once more an drew another card. "Fire again!" The twin cannons fire once more as another chosen card is added to increase the hand to 7.

"Not so fast! I cast, Solomon's Shield!" Then a magic circle is in front of sync protecting him from the blast.

"No mater, Iregeit, unleash your power and attack!"

Iregeit charges in with his claws out. "I'll feast upon you!"

"When he attacks I am able to draw another card." Chris drew another black card to his hand. Iregeit slash his claws onto sync as another card is out of his soul. "Double attack."

"It seems the masses don't appreciate me staying, see ya, baby." he then is destroyed as Chris draw another card.

"Triple attack." then Sparrow got hit as his life turn to 5. "Now zorken, finish him."

"DESTROY!" the black and red dragon charges at Sparrow.

"I cast the chillax!" then a wind line blocked his attack as his life turn to 6. The rocker clad Ever After . "That was rockin close!"

-0-0-0-0-

Chris: hand 10, gauge 4, life 7

Sparrow: hand 1, gauge 1, life 6

-0-0-0-0-

"Chris has the advantage of a large number of hand cards." Rosabella looked please as she drinks from her cup of tea as she watches the battle from her Mirror Phone. "But Sparrow won't go down so easily, my lord."

"Rosabella?" a voice was heard from behind, Rosabella turn to see Darling and following her is a monster that looks like a dragon knight and a centaur and has a lance as an left arm. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh just watching a buddyfight match. Wanna come and watch with me?" Rosabella offered as she pats a seat next to her.

"Sure," Darling smiles and sits next to her friend as the Knight bows slightly and stood next to her. "Better here than going to damsel in distress class."

"My lady, would you like to sit on my back?" the knight dragon offered as he taken a seat behind her. "To have a better view."

"You know as well as I do you are not a servant!" Darling lets out a huff. "The view is just fine here the way it is, you need to relax more."

"As you wish, my lady." the dragon bowed as Darling sighed knowing that he is not going to lesion to her on easing up.

The platinum haired girl turn her attentions back to the fight. "So who's fighting?" then the screen showed Chris writing more equations. "Who's he?"

Rosabella ponders from her spot, making her smile but carries a poker face which even her roommate would not be able to read. "This buddyfighter is the little brother to the Beat the Hatred, Christian the Destroyer."

"Oh you mean the dragon Ein user?"

"Yes." The daughter of the beauty and the beast nods. "I'll let you watch the replay later, but he's a Dragon World user, but…" she points out at the now black skull insect like mask. "It changed."

"What the? What kind of flag is that?" Darling was surprised to see the new flag.

"A flag from another dimension with no rules." Rosabella explains with little information, for she herself is new to this but knows some from her king. "He is against Sparrow and winning, but it is the Magic World's users turn."

-0-0-0-0-

"Whoa, your strong," Sparrow breaths heavy as he is facing a deck no one knows, he smile and ready his guitar. "But i'm not finished yet, DRAW! CHARGE AND DRA~W! YEAH! I cast nice one!" then two cards are added this hand but pays 1 gauge. "Time to get rocken, OH! I call Magic Manipulator, Night!"

Then appearing on the center is a dj wearing all black and a fedora. "Do you have a request?"

"Better go out with a bang, i cast flame of memories!" he pays his last gauge and draw three new cards. "Now i cast flame quartet!" he put 2 cards into the gauge and gain 2 life. "Now i cast, wings of revolt! All my mystic knights gain 6000 power!"

"Hmm," Chris huffed not being impressed as he goes back to his equations. "Keep going, there's a probability that 73 percent in this reality, you are walking into a trap with a low 5 percent chance you're plan will succeed and unfold a dark truth."

"This newcomer seem to be confident on his abilities," Blondie said as she is scared by Vanity's size. "That is scary, almost as scary as Azi Dahaka on yesterday's match with Beat and Daring, now lets see what sparrow has for us to fight agents this lost world."

"Not this time! Now Asagi, drop me a bass with me!" Sparrow shouted with pride.

The bass player turn to the guitarist and made a nod. "... okay." she then strum her bass as sparrow is rocking out. There soundwave hits zorken as he is destroyed.

"Bring out the drums!" the rocker shouts as Byakuren start to rock out and play the precautions loudly as the lord of destruction covers his ears as his life turn to 4. "Now Night, give us a beat!"

"Very well." Night start to mix his beats making a large wave making Chris's life go to 2.

Sparrow grunted knowing he used all of his attacks. "My turn is over."

-0-0-0-0-

Chris: hand 10, gauge 4, life 2

Sparrow: hand 3, gauge 2, life 9

-0-0-0-

"Valiant effort Mr. Hood." as he finishes his finishing formula. "But it will be all for nothing, draw, charge and draw." then his hand is almost holding all black cards. "I cast, D. suction, I destroy Ire and gain 1 life and draw 2 cards." The Dimension Dragon looks back with its massive body, the Lord of Destruction raises his hand to pet its snout before he watches him leave to the dropzone. He draw 2 more cards making his hand cards all black as ire was destroyed. "Now tremble in terror, and become consumed by despair, i buddy call to the center, Vile Demonic Dragon, Vanity Husk Destroyer!" Then his buddy then flew to where ire was standing and his life become 4.

 **"I have arrived for battle, hear me people of Ever After, witness the power of the lost world!"** he announces proudly of his power. **"You will see how appearances can be deceiving."**

"I cast dimension raizer, i destroy your bass and drummer." then blades slashes the two mystic knights as they were destroyed.

"My one hit wonder!" Sparrow is now in trouble knowing that he has only one monster on the field. "Well, at least i have some defence cards.

"Sorry, but in this situation, the winning formula is quiet mandatory," Chris held up a black card. "I cast, Dimension Jamming." A black bolt of lightning had shot forward into Sparrow's hand cards. "You must choose two cards to discard.

Then his two cards are destroyed leaving him with 1. "This isn't good!"

"Now Vanity, show our little rockstar how to fall."

 **"Very well,"** The dragon of the different dimension slowly hovers to the very Magic World user. **"Heed my warning young Hood, for when I attack, I have the privilege to send a card from your field to the dropzone. Dimension Door origen!"** The two cannons hovering over Vanity's arms shifted to be armed and aimed upon Sparrow's very monster as his guitar was destroyed. He then fired a blast as the dj knight was destroyed. **"Double attack."** he aim his blasters upon Sparrow as he fired his cannon at him as his life is now at 6.

"I activate Krachae's effect!" Chris aims his gun at Vanity, firing a shot which empowers his Buddy to stand.

 **"Thank you my Buddy."** Vanity stomps forward and aims his giant cannon, seeing there are no other cards on the field to destroy with his effect. **"Valiant effort young one!"** The blast of dimensional beam had shot Sparrow, dropping his life down to 3.

"This may not be my real impact." Chris said pulling out a horizontal card. "But trust me, it's way better than being overkilled."

Sparrow pauses for a moment, thinking the two options and nods. "I trust you guys."

"Very well, this will mark you for being a better fighter, Final phase." The entire background darkens to pure grey with his eyes flashing a red neon color. Vanity roars with might as his entire body structure soon turn to energy and forms to his very master. The very dragon reforms into a very large shoulder rocket bazooka with the barrel being a skull. The human held it with ease and aims upon the rocker, the jaws of the gun open to see the particle dimension energy building up. "Impact, Carnage Destroy Blaster." he fired the cannon and the blaster fired a huge yellow energy and making it hit on Sparrow. His life drop to 0 and his flag was destroyed.

 **GAME OVER! WINNER, CHRISTIAN DAVIS.**

Chris bowed with politeness. "Thank you for the fight."

 **"We are victorious!"** He then turn to the masses and Blonde who's still recording. **"Now lesson well! If you wish to become strong and protect the ones you love and cherished, don't don't listen to the light, let your heart decide and join us in our fight!"**

-0-0-0-

"Oh my goodness!" Darling was in shocked and her buddy is shielding her with his lance. "He's not here, stop being overprotective!" she shoves her Buddy away but was soon smothered by the pure loyalty of her friend.

"But I must protect my lady at all cost." the knight monster said with a smushed face.

"I see Lance never gives up on you huh Darling?" Rosabella as she made a sweatdrop. "Anyway what do you think about the new fighter?"

Darling gave up to push her suppose protector away, only to think for a moment. "Hm… He's not bad," she stated her first thoughts. "An incredible strategist at first, not to mention protective by the looks of it." she looks at the video once more, remembering how the monsters barely feel in pain, or fearful, or dismay to their master. "But what bothers me most is his affiliation between good or evil?"

"Hmm…" the Daughter of Beauty and the Beast thinks. "Well, he is different, and so does the dragon ein user."

-0-0-0-

Bob and Jackie are walking and talking to each other about their deck styles when they spotted Chris facing Sparrow and finishing him off. "Oh come on!" bob shouted. "That show off."

"I'm sure he is doing this for himself." Jackie said as she points to sparrow. "Sparrow is now was the top players in the ever after."

"Huh, but still i'm the last person to ever had a buddyfight." Bob said as he drops his head.

Jackie pats her lords back. "You'll get your chance, i know it."

-0-0-0-

Chris deactivated his coregadget then walks over to where Raven is but bob appeared as he is giving him the smug look. "What?"

"You show off." he grab his smallest brother and gives him a nuggy. "Getting into a buddyfight like that? You're just showing off!"

"Hey! Quit it!" The Lord of Destruction struggles to get free, but with no avail as he flails.

"NOT UNTIL I HAVE A BUDDYFIGHT!" Bob shouted as he continued to punish his little brother.

Jackie did nothing but record her lords punishment and made a little smile. "Oh this is so much fun."

-0-0-0-0-

Beat is returning to his home with Kitty as she was finish with her classes. "So, Kitty, what did i miss?"

"Well two buddyfights with your 'smallest' brother," the maiden of hate giggled mischievously as she pull out her mirror phone. "I recorded them for you."

"Well all that's left to show off is bobby." they enter the fortrose as the skeleton soldiers bowed to him. "Still not use to this."

"Oh it suits you, even with you roming with Chaos just waiting to be unleashed." Kitty giggled more earning herself a pet on the head.

"Don't worry, you'll get to see Chaos soon." Beat smiled as they reached the kitchen. "Now to make some dinner."

"Want me to help?"

"Sure, I'm making pork cutlet rice bowls, Tanaka style." Beat rolls up his sleeves and start to get cookin.

-0-0-omake-0-0-

After a long battle today, Chris sighs in stress as he motions his shoulder to loosen the stiff joints. But he has a secret, he looks left and right, sneaking himself the bathroom within his corridor. Leaving a trail of dust, he dives into his personal bathroom, locking all the doors as the sounds of rummaging and dismantling along with water rising.

"Sigh." Baths… yes, the shortest brother enjoys baths to wash away the stress. The scents of aroma candles calms the nerves. He made sure his deck and buddy are tossed into his room and bed, for he does not trust anyone in his circle to know his secret get away… well within the fortress. "Ah, peace and quiet just how I like it."

*Blub*

"Huh?"

Surfacing out of the water is a familiar brown haired girl but without her glasses. "Enjoying your bath my lord?"

"Rosabella!?" Chris doubles back at the edge of the huge bathtub away from the very girl. "What a-wait… HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?"

"Remember that dusk showed us the secret tunnels?" Chris nods his head. "Well I found one that leads to here." she playfully smile as Chris... But the lord seemed to be turned around as he covers his eyes.

"I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING! HONEST!" The lord of destruction flustered still having his face all covered up.

The Daughter of Beauty and the Beast giggles for her lords flustered reaction. "Oh come now," she gives Chris a hug from behind. "I'm suppose to be your maiden after all,"

"W-We shouldn't be in the same room." Chris flusters as he refuses to look.

"Oh~?" she hugs tighter as her lord felt… the you-know-what's on his back. "Are you sure your not interested~?" she playfully spoke teasing the flustered Chris.

"D-D-DON'T GET ANY WEIRD IDEAS!?"

"Hey Chris," the familiar voice of the lord of hatred comes from the hallways. "Are you in here!?"

"NO!" The Lord of Destruction quickly covers his mouth, off guard of his surroundings as Rosabella's hands messages his shoulders.

"Relax my lord," she whispered as she made a sneaky smile. "Your so tense."

"I can hear you… are you in your room?" Beat's voice came closer. "Jeez this place has a million doors, which one was it again?" he said as he came closer down the corridors. "I just got done training with Dusk to utilize my powers since they tend to backfire and causes other dragons to rage out."

"U-um, yeah! I'm just resting, just don't come in!"

"What? Come in?" Beat's voice is literally next to the door, hearing the doorknob jiggling… soon the locks seemed to be unlocking one by one by a red aura. "Jeez louise, Dusk started training me in my powers, hopefully the door won't come off."

"JUST DON'T COME-!" Beat has walked into the bathroom… only to see the shortest evil brother sitting inside of the soapy bubbly bathtub along with scented candles placed around the very room. "... In…"

"...Uh…" Beat just stands there like an idiot as he stares at Chris, conflicted that he is glad he did not see him fully… exposed as well also confused as why is he taking a bath?

"...I had a very long hard day…" Chris blushes in his tub and slowly sank for above his neck and head to be buoyant.

"Ooooooo….kay…." Beat then on and points over his shoulder with his thumb. "Bob is making his famous chicken, and I'm making my famous pork cutlet rice bowl, you want some?"

"No thank you." The shortest said quickly and very demanding. "I would like to continue relaxing in my pool of Zen and Peace."

"Really? You're turning down my-"

"By the power of my Destruction to lash out in ANGER, OUT!"

"Meep meep!"

As the door is slammed shut and the footsteps had left, he sees the other side of the top emerged to see Rosabella gasping for air along being drenched in both water and soap. "I'm so sorry, Beat kept asking me about Pork cutlet."

"Pork?" The brown haired girl with red highlights turns to the door and back at her King. "I can go for some pork." she watches him think it over, seeing him nod and turn the door. A signal for the Princess to hold her breath and dives.

"Hey Beat!" Chris hollers to his brother, hearing his maiden dive back into the tub for the King of Hatred to open and walk in with his hand covering his eyes. "I change my mind, I'll have two orders of your famous and a Mountain De- AHA-AH!" The little brother slightly hollers in pain but recovers his composure. "D-Diet Dew."

"Okay, be right back." Beat said as he close the door leaving Chris and the underwater Maiden alone.

Rosabella came out of the water catching her breath. "Phew, that was close, almost run out of air."

"Sorry again Rosabella-" Chris apologises but her finger reaches to his lips to silence him.

"Hey, I want this relationship to happen." she said and with a sadden look. "But people will think otherwise of me, a princess of good, be with and Evil Lord of Terror like you." she leans to him to have her soaked forehead meet with a dry forehead. "I would like nothing more then to make you happy."

"Thanks Rosabella." Chris gives his maiden a hug as they enjoy their embraces. "I'll make sure you're happy."

"But your happiness is my top priority, I can't leave you being unhappy." Rosabella said as she start washing Chris's body. "Is there anything else would you like to discuss?"

"Um, I don't think so." Chris said as his maiden start scrubbing his upper body as he is blushing. "So… Rosabella, how can you keep this from your school mates?"

"Easy, I just appear in one of the secret tunnels." Rosabella then start to wash his front body then start scrubbing the back. "Once my classes are over and my arense are done, i'll just simply go to the tunnel and I'll be by your side." She then hugs Chris from behind with her own smile. "My kind lord."

Chris blushed a little, feeling embarrassed. "L-lets just finish up here." Then he hear a knock on the door.

"Chris, here's your Pork cutlet." The king of destruction silently mouths his maiden to dive back in as she did. The door is open once more to reveal Beat again with a large plate of the ordered of the Tanaka's famous Pork Cutlet Rice bowls, served with Mountain Dew. "... In hindsight I should have locked the door the second time around?"

"Yes, put the plate next the tub and lock yourself out." Chris said quickly as he watches the other brother quickly does what he is doing.

"Here you go." He looks over to the otherside of the soap bubble tub. "Hi Rosabella." he quickly rushes to the door while cackling with glee, making sure the wooden structure shielded him before a bolt of lighting struck the surface. The scene turned to the tube for the King of Destruction holding the Dimension Spirit Gun, Krachea.

"GRRR!" Chris grunted with a cherry red face as Rosabella emerges from the tube.

"How did he know?"

"The less I know the more likely I'll restrain myself from blowing them up." He said and sinks into the water and gurgles out in frustration.

-0-0-0-0-

A **rtzilla: DONE! Thank you again sub.**

 **Sub: I do what I can. How long did this take? Two months?**

 **Artzilla: yeah, but with me, fights takes a few minutes.**

 **Sub: I blame myself for being at stitch to write the fine details.**

 **Artzilla: i blame your schedule.**

 **Sub: I take full responsibility for that. Give a round of applause for the author ARTZILLA *insert John Cena intro***

 **Artzilla: *bows a little* oh thank you, thank you, and the john cena meme, really?**

 **Sub: You didn't seem to mind.**

 **Artzilla: eh true, now, *jumps though a random window* AWAY!**

 **Sub: … *Walks to the door.* Meh, I'll take the bus.**


	3. Chapter 3

**We do not own Ever After High or Buddyfight.**

-0-0-0-

Another day rises for the three kings of evil and there maidens are with them as Beat was going to work on his deck, he spotted 5 strange card pack on his desk. "What the? This wasn't here before," he then turn to his maiden who appeared behind him. "Say Kitty, did you put the new card packs in my desk?"

"I don't believe so." the maiden said as she walks next to him. "But I'm sure someone or Dusk give them to you for the next buddyfight."

"Maybe" he start to open his first pack and look at the six cards onto which he seen before but not that often, the first card was El Quioxe, a white dragon wearing brown and black armor and a broadsword, an azi dahaka but it's black and green, the last 2 is something he never seen in buddyfight, the card was a spell and the picture is a large fortress with dragons flying around and the last one really struck him, it's another flag card, but it has a 0 on the back and has an armor of Azi Dahaka and his coregadget on the same arm as 2 days ago. "Whoa… dragon… Null? And dragon fortress?"

"Two new cards?" The maiden of hate looks over his shoulder taking a look on the card. "Strange, I don't recognize those two cards, but the other three I do."

"Huh," Beat look at he other card packs and very curious on what other cards they have to offer. "I should show this to Chris and Bobby."

Kitty then hugs her lord from behind. "May i hold onto your cards?" she said innocently.

Beat smiled as he pets her head from behind. "Maybe, but i would like to open them myself."

"Very well."

-0-0-0-

Bob and Chris are at the dining table with there maidens looking over some new cards they also got.

"This is still unreal." Bob said looking at the new hundred demon cards on his side of the table. "We just got here two days ago and now we have new cards."

"Yeah," Chris pickup one of the new cards that look like a dragon with metal armor and has long horns. "These new cards weren't supposed to come out until the next few months back in our world."

Beat then came in the room with his new cards. "Guys, guys, you gotta see this."

"Yeah, we know." Chris said not looking at his tallest brother as he gestures the other cards on the table. "But the question is, who's the one who gaved us these packs?"

The three lords of another world, an ice elemental, the princess of beauty and the beast, and the ever grinning wonderlandian look at one another… then turned to the elephant of the room to see Dusk reading his… blank book as if he is the only one reading the words. "...Hm?..." he looks up to everyone… "What?"

"Have you given us these new cards Dusk?" Bob said to the very person in the room.

"... None that I recall…" The narrator of the three evil kings closes his book, thinking very hard. "... No, I would have gotten some if you ordered me to."

"..." Chris blinks and turns to Beat. "For once, I believe him."

"Now for the day of your greatness lord Ro-"

"CALL ME BOB!"

"Apologies lord bob."

"Woah what?" Jackie looks at them in curiosity. "What's going o-."

Beat raises his hands to silence her. "Trust me, not our call to speak up someone's past." he points at Bob. "That's up to him alone."

"Continuing, it's time at last for your grand fight lord of terror! Let us embark your battle with a fighter worthy of your skills!" Dusk said in announcing voice.

"Hm…" Bob looks up to his buddy, seamingly eating a small toast in his claws despite the huge size difference. "Hey Little Yami."

 ***Growl?***

"Do you have an SD form?" the little demon nodded and poofed smoke to how his SD form which made him smile. "Perfect."

-0-0-0-0-

In the halls of Ever After everyone is making to there classes until they spotted Dusk in the main lobby/entrance hall. "LADIES AND IDIOTS!"

"HEY!"

"And Sparrow!" Dusk clears his throat. "I AM HERE TO ANNOUNCE THE FINAL BROTHER OF THE REVEALED KINGS OF EVIL!" He points at the doors. "I WELCOME YOU! LORD OF TERROR! BOB! AND HIS BUDDY! YAMIGEDO! DEVOURER OF WORLDS!"

"Wait, Yamigedo!?" The residence of Ever After looked entirely shocked, remembering how huge and destructive the two buddy monsters was when they first saw Azi Dahaka and Vanity Husk Destroyer… the doors opened, making them turn to see the bright glowing entrance…

*Squeak!*

Yamigedo, the eternal gluttony and destroyer of worlds… is nothing more than a size of a teddy bear plushie as well more cartoonish… and does look similar to a stuffed animal. It waddles left foot and right foot as if a little toddler trying to take his/her first steps. It fell on the floor and squirms as if it was about to cry.

"Oh there, there." Bob said with kindness and picks up the Small Deformed Yamigedo, holding his buddy like a child who squeeks in happiness.

"THAT'S YAMIGEDO?!" the residence of Ever After was shocked to see such a little thing being the great devourer.

"Yes he is," Bob said as he holds the miniature hundred demon monster in his arms. "This is his SD form."

"B-b-but he's cute." a female everafterion said admittedly seeing the little demon is adorable. "C-can I hold him?"

Yamigedo let out a cute hiss like a cat, using his claws to hold onto his Buddy for his dear life. But that made the female residence scream in glee to see his act. "SO CUTE!"

"Sorry everyone, but my buddy doesn't want to be apart from me." Bob said as he waved a little.

"Now my dear lord of terror, i will find you a buddyfight worthy of your greatness!" Dusk bowed as he turn to the masses. "Now who among you is brave and worthy to face the all powerful demon lord!?"

The student body start to mutter with one another on who will be facing the king of demons, then a red armored teen with red and black hair walks forward, with him is a little ball with a samurai Kabuto with two swords on the shoulders and little arms, he also has blue eyes. "I will face you.

"THEN IT'S DECIDED!" Dusk shouted happily as he reads his book. "It's been said that the three kings of evil will reveal themselves and face their first three challenges, now the king of demons will face a red samurai in offering to the great demon Yamigedo!"

-0-0-0-0-

"Alright everyone! This is Blondie locks here for yet another buddyfight!" the Daughter of Goldie locks shouted as she and Takosuke are flying around the stadium where Bob and Chase are facing each other. "Todays match is the result announced third king of evil Bob Nakamura! Challenging him is our resident shining red knight, Chase Redford! Now with the introductions out of the way, both fighters lunamize your decks!"

Bob start to smile as thunder start to rumble. "A hundred battles with a hundred souls, Let all hear our thundering triumphant!" He roars out and as a lightning bolt strikes down upon his demon hand so he can draw six cards. "Lumanize, Hungry Hundred Demons!"

Chase holds his coregaget like a katana and it glowed and form an energy sword. "striking down with blades of honor, the soul of a knight and the skills of a samurai strike you own! Lumanize," he made a quick draw as the energy blade change to a knight piece. "field of blades!"

Blondie is now pumped up for this battle. "Alright everyone, lets~, BUDDYFIGHT!"

"Time to raise the flag"

Behind the red knight as a green japanese warlord kabuto and mask, with a red paint stroke around it with a dark green background. "I fight for Katana world!"

Bob however has a yamigedo themed flag with lightning decoration. "Parade of the hundred demons!"

"Whoop! There it is! There is another special flag making it four people who use special flags!" Blondie shouted with excitement. "I wonder what abilities does this one have!?"

"I'll go first, draw," Chase draw like a sword a card from his gem. "Charge and draw! I call to the center, Heavyblade Swordsman, NAMARI!" then to the center a large armored robot wearing black and ghostly green lined armor all over has horns on his should plates and on his kabuto, he is holding a large blade that is shining in gold. "Now attack the fighter!"

"Right!" he charges with his large sword and deliver a heavy slash upon him, dealing 1 critical.

"My turn is over." Chase said to the lord of terror.

-0-0-0-

Chase: hand: 6, gauge: 3, life: 10

Bob: hand: 6, gauge: 2, life: 9

-0-0-0-

"My turn, Draw," Bob whip out his hand to draw a card and add it to his hand. "Charge and draw. Come to me demons from danger, legend and katana! Poisonous dragon, Zazamera to the right, Purplish Green Dragon, Peluda to the left, Rampage, Chizomegumo to the center!"

Then three monsters appeared around the field, on the right is a red dragon with fangs, claws and spikes on his boy, the left is a green furred beast and on the center is a red haired black skinned man wearing tiger outfit with baggy pants and has eight black spider legs on his back.

"I-I can't believe this!" Blondie said in absolute shock to see this happening. "All three of those monsters are from different worlds! Does that mean his flag can connect all monster with the certain attribute too?!"

"Your correct, just like Dragon Ein, I can call upon any monster as long as they are hundred demons in their attribute." Bob smiled a little as he points to the center. "Peluda, devourer the center!" the green dragon charges in and start eating the armor and the robot samurai.

"Gah!" the samurai shouted as he destroyed from the mouth of the green dragon.

"Now Zazamera, attack the fighter!" Zazamera roared as he charges at Chase as he took a bit out of him dealing 2 damage. "Now Chizomegumo, attack the fighter!"

"As you wish my lord!" the spider demon charges as he ready his spider legs. "Have you dance with the spider boy?!" he then slashes his legs at the knight dealing him another 2 damage.

 **END OF MOVE!**

-0-0-0-

Chase: hand: 6, gauge: 4, life: 6

Bob: hand: 4, gauge: 2, life: 9

-0-0-0-

 **YOUR MOVE!**

"Draw, charge and draw, I call to the left, Magnetic Swordsman, NEO, then buddy call to the right Steelframe Swordsman, KUROGANE!" Then appearing on the left is a black armored warrior with blue lining on his armor holding a black and blue sword, then Chases buddy appeared on the left, he is tall and well armored with his two swords on his shoulders as the red knight gains 1 life.

"You have a size 1 and a size 2, bad decision," Bob smiled as his two monsters created the same purple creature who is on his shoulder. "thundermind!"

Then the two thundermines attack Chase dealing him 1 damage each making it 5. "What the!?"

"What on bookend is going on now?!" the blonde reporter said after witnessing the new ability. "During Chase turn he was dealt 2 damage."

"Let me explain," the king of terror said as Blondie turn her attention to him. "This is my deck style, it has monsters with the thundermine ability, when certain conditions was made, my opponent takes 1 damage during your turn."

"Alright, this is getting interesting, pay 1 life and equip Excelblade, Godslash KANESADA!" then a golden sword appeared right in his hand and ready his mark. "Witness the blade dance of your defeat, with Kurogane's affect, Chizomegumo is destroyed and you take 2 damage." Kurogane slash his sword as Chizomegumo got hit.

"I will feed again!" the spider demon shouted as he was destroyed and Bob got hit. Then Chases life goes back to 7.

"I cast, Hundred Demons Sorcery, Do or Die. when Chizomegumo is destroyed and when I have another hundred demons on my field, i destroy your buddy." then a blast of power hit kurogane.

"Revive with soul guard!" a card from his soul is destroyed and sent to the dropzone. "Alright, swordsman neo, attack the fighter!" the black armored samurai charges at the king of Terror as he swing his sword only dealing 1 damage. "Double attack!"

"I cast, Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryubokushihai, I destroy Neo." a wall of purple lightning shielded Bob and the black samurai was destroyed.

"Revive with soul guard!" the samurai revived after that spell but Bob gain 1 life back. "Alright, Kurogane, attack the fighter!"

"As you wish lord Chase!" the red samurai charges at the fighter. "Face my blade!" he slashes Bob dealing him 2 damage. "Double attack." he let the attack hit dealing him another 2 damage.

-0-0-0-

Chase: hand: 3, gauge: 4, life: 5

Bob: hand: 2, gauge: 1, life: 4

-0-0-0-

"Draw, charge and draw, i set, Reinforced Formation of Hundred Demons." then a ball appeared with the name on it as it floats next to him. "With this spells ability, i can call back Chizomegumo from the dropzone!" the demon spider came back from the dropzone.

"I'M BACK BABY!" the servant of the hundred demons grins for coming back.

"Then i equip," he holds the last card only to let it morph onto his hand to become a large claw with three blade claws with some armor. "Veiled in the darkness of horor, awake the jaws of the wicked beast that hungers for destruction! Thunderclaw Narukami! Hundred demons time to devour, Zazamera take a chomp on the samurai!" the monster charges at the red samurai and took a chomp on him.

"Sorry lord chase! I have failed!" Kurogane was destroyed as his blades were eaten.

"Peluda, attack the fighter!" The green hundred demon charges at the red knight.

Chase start to smile. "You fell for it. Final phase!"

"Not so fast, I cast, hundred demon sorcery: evil pulse" his life is now at 4 and gauge is at 2. "I destroy a card on your field, meaning…" Chases sword is now destroyed.

"My impact is useless!?" then he got hit by Peluda dealing him 1 damage.

The lord of terror smirked a little at his reaction. "You got that right. Now, Chizomegumo take aim!"

"Let's have one more dance!" his claws slash at the red knight hitting him with 2 critical. "I am ready my lord."

"Thanks Chizomegumo, it's my turn now." he then stabs his claw at him. "With Narukami's effect i can destroy my center monster and gain 1 critical." he then dash at Chase. "TAKE THIS! NARUKAMI!" he slash his claw to make lightning marks on the air.

 **GAME OVER! WINNER ROBERT NAKAMURA!**

"MY NAME IS BOB!" Bob shouted but sighed. "Oh well, my hunger is satisfied."

-0-0-0-

Meanwhile in the castle, in the throne room the same two people are in the room. "My lord, the third king has been revealed, what should we do now?"

"We will make our move, but we need to prepare until I purge them." the 'king' said on his thrown in a young voice. "Soon i will make sure that every world is a peace and purge of all evil. And i will make an example by purging the three evils who threaten this humble land!"

"As you wish my lord." the girl stands back up and walks out of the throne room. "One day, i will let my blade taste of battle."

-0-0-0-

"You did great bobby." Beat said as he pats the meddium sized teen. "You showed him who's boss."

"Thanks B." then Dusk pop out of nowhere with his book open. "WHOA!"

"And here come forth the three great kings of this land, for they will block out the light with there darkness, Beat the king of dragons, Bob the king of demons and Chris the king of dimensions!" Dusk shouted as he opens his book. "Rejoice! For the three kings have started there crusade over this world, for the kings of dragon, demon and dimension will clash with light and will decided this world's future!"

Jackie looks over to suppose narrator/preacher(be lucky he is not part of a cthulhu cult.) with a sweatdrop on her head. "Is this really necessary?"

Beat, Bob and Chris all sighed in unison as they know it's going to be a thing with Dusk. "Oh boy."

"It is Jackie Frost," the narrator/preacher said with great loyalty. "For I must proclaim my three lords for there upcoming battles to the masses, for they will be the ones to destroy the light and bring out the darkness!"

Beats buddy start to form the three heads. " _Of course, for this world will be doomed when this tyrant continues to use his power, then eventually give his power to people who will become 'heroes'."_

Then Vanity Husk Destroyer's skull form phase out from the ground with his eyes glime. " **Indeed, but we will seek out fighters who desire for power and able to see though the light and protect with the darkness we will give."**

Then gratos rides his horse up to his lord of Terror. "And to those who stand up agents out lords we will snuff out with out might!"

Dusk then grin to see all there kings with there monsters. "Then i will follow you all with my power as well my lords of darkness!"

Beat, Bob and Chris then turn to each other, then nodded knowing on what they have to do. The tallest teen cross his arms then make a sly smirk. "Well, let my dragons be feared."

"I will devour this light and let my demons run wild!" Bob shouted as yamigedo squealed happily.

Chris then made a mello face as Vanity's eyes glowed. "And let the Tyrant be lost in my dimensions."

-0-0-0-0-

 **Artzilla: and done, apologies for the wait, my co writer has been busy with other projects including myself, but never fear, in the future he'll be back with new storys and new chapters, well i'll see you all later next time on the three kings of evil.**


End file.
